Fresh Salt
by The Storytelling Wraith
Summary: It would have been just like any other day at the Fairy Tail guild, if it was not for a certain newcomer. Mirajane also seems to have some feelings for him. Want to know more? Then I suggest you find out. Rated M for violence and sexual behavior.
1. A Man Covered in Seaweed

**Alright then, a replacement. I wasn't happy with "Dance with the Devil", so I just deleted it. Now, after reading some chapters of the story "Hearts, Flames, Stars" by Writing Pixie, go check her out, she's pretty good at writing, I gained inspiration as that rekindled my flame for writing a Fairy Tail fanfic. So here it is, enjoy!  
Updated by: Writing Pixie 30/03/16 She helped me with a few quirks, so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I, The Storytelling, do not own the Fairy Tail world or it's original characters.**

* * *

Today was just like any other. A fight had broken in the Fairy Tail guild over Gajeel's singing talent. Which, most would agree on, was lacking. Almost every single person had joined in the fight, which had turned, what started out as a feeble squabble, into an all-out brawl.

"What did you just say Salamander?!" Gajeel roared and attacked Natsu with his Iron Club attack. Natsu dodged by counterattacking with a Flame Elbow.

"I didn't say anything ya scrap-eating lizard!" Natsu yelled when he retaliated.

"You sure did now ya idiot!" Gray yelled directly in Natsu's ear. Natsu uppercutted him over to Erza, who kicked him into a nearby pillar.

"Watch it!" She yelled. Her words fell on deaf ears, because Gray had been rendered unconscious from the impact. Just then, the front door opened. Although, no one really noticed other than Lucy, who was hiding behind the bar.

"Huh, who's that?" She asked Mirajane, who was more casually standing next to her.

"I don't know. It's curious, I've never seen him before." Mirajane answered with questioning eyes.

The stranger that had walked into the guild wore black boots, as for the rest of his attire... well it was hard to make out. His entire being was camouflaged by a heavy draping of seaweed. It covered him from head to ankle. When the stranger's head lifted slightly a lock or two of snow white hair escaped. The dragon slayers, growing more cautious of the newcomer by the minute, had each taken turns sniffing out a hint about who he might be, but his scent seemed to be masked by the scent of salt and the sea weed that encumbered him so.

A few seconds passed before he did anything. He slowly arched his back, while taking a deep breath. He thrust his upper body forward and expelled a mighty roar that sent nearby tables and even a few people flying in the air. The roar itself lasted at least a minute before he stopped. Everybody were frozen in place. His coat was now gone, torn to shreds by the power of his roar. He only wore a simple black t-shirt with a droplet insignia on the chest. His legs were covered with a pair of baggy black pants. His eyes shined with a bright aquamarine color. His body was almost the same as Natsu's, only more toned.

"Is this the Fairy Tail guild?" His voice came out sounding rough, and his body seemed weakened as he must have released a great amount of energy from the mighty roar he had demonstrated.

"Yeah." Levy answered. She had arrived just now. "Why do you ask?"

The stranger smirked. "I'll tell you later. For now..." He got cut off, by him passing out and falling onto the floor.

"Oh no! Wendy, we need to get him to the infirmary!"

It was a few hours before there was any sign of consciousness from the stranger. It was a painful groan that reverberated from the walls that alerted the members in the infirmary to his awakened state. He had several internal wounds, marking his journey, but it was nothing Wendy could not handle.

"Water.." He managed to say before passing out again.

"Quickly, go get some." Wendy hastily commanded.

"Jeez, don't make a fuzz about." Natsu lazily said, not wanting to do so cause of her attitude. An unexpected iron club hit him in the back of the head.

"Just do it already!" Gajeel yelled.

"You want a piece of me!" Natsu yelled back.

"Shut it you two!" Erza yelled in her most authorized voice. They both froze in place, terrified of the fairy queen's wrath. "Natsu, go get that water now!"

"Yes ma'am!" He said and saluted her. The guild members weren't aware of the smile that lit the stranger's face at the sight of their quibbling.

When Natsu jumped downstairs landing perfectly on the opposite side of the bar behind Mirajane she jumped. The action causing her to drop the beer mug she was washing.

"Oh my!" Her face flushed in embarrassment while she quickly grabbed a broom to sweep up the glass shards that now decorated the floor. She made quick work of it before Natsu made his request.

"Hey Mira, can I get some water for the wounded guy upstairs?" Natsu asked.

"Sure Natsu." She turned to find a glass. "How is he?" She asked.

"Wendy said that he had a lot of internal injuries, but he should be fine. He woke up just now and said 'Water..', so here I am."

"Well it's good to hear that he's recovering. Go on up, I can't seem to find the glass. I'll bring it." She said innocently.

"Naah, Erza would probably kick my butt." He looked over to where Mirajane was looking and spotted a glass. "There's one right there." He said and pointed.

"Oh, how silly of me." She said and smiled. Her innocence remained untouched. "Here." She said when she had poured water into the glass. "I think I'm coming with anyways. It's always interesting to meet new people, don't you thing?" She asked.

"Sure is." Natsu answered and started walking. Mirajane jumped over the counter with ease and elegance. It was strange though, how she could do something so elegantly that she was not prone to do at all.

"Here, drink." Wendy softly said and carefully held up the glass of water, so that he could drink it. He sucked every last drop in in an instant.

"Wow, he must be really thirsty!" Natsu said in a surprised manner.

The stranger laid back in the bed releasing a contended sigh as the water must have been working it's way into replenishing his body. Rain was starting to tap at the windows. Then suddenly, his eyes shot open. He quickly jumped out of the bed and ran for a nearby window. He literally ripped it off and crouched in it's place. He then bent forwards and starting sucking in the rain, drinking every single drop.

"What the.." Mirajane mumbled. The sky was now completely clear of any rainclouds. He had drunk every single drop of rain.

"So besides that buffet, what else is going on?" He asked. Everyone just blinked.

"How did you do that?" Mirajane asked. He jumped down from the window.

"They call me the Leviathan, but you can just call me Cain Umi, the sea dragon slayer."

"You're a dragon slayer!" Natsu yelled. Cain winced at his loud voice. "Aw yeah, I'm all fired up now!" He pointed at Cain. "You and I are gonna have a battle right now!"

"Natsu! You can't make those demands." Lucy complained. Cain gestured her to stop.

"It's okay, after that meal, my blood is practically steaming. Let's do this thing."

"Oh no, can you at least take it outside?" Lucy pleaded.

"Don't worry about that. I know a place."

About halfway to the location, Mirajane and Cain had begun to talk. "You've been here since childhood?" Cain asked.

"Yeah, it's been quite the ride." Mirajane laughed. Elfman and Lisanna were keeping a close on them. Which Cain had noticed.

"Your siblings seem a bit protective." He said and gestured his head back at them.

"True. That's just how they are." She said with a slight smile.

"And you aren't?"

"I tend to be a little more bright. Especially if you compare me to my brother, Elfman." Cain looked over his shoulder to look at him. He could not help but stare a little. Elfman was huge.

"He looks like a powerhouse. Is that where all the strength went?" He asked. He had of course noticed that the sisters were more frail than Elfman.

"Well, maybe visually, but looks can be deceiving." She said playfully

"Haha, I'll keep that in mind." He noticed a familiar stump. "It's right over here!" He yelled backwards and started to run. He turned right, so the group followed. When they emerged from the trees, they could see why he wanted to take the fight there. A wide hole was in the middle of the forest. Most of them wondered how they had not noticed it before.

"Can we get it started?! My blood is boiling!" Natsu excitedly yelled.

"Yup, let's do this." Cain said and took a very offensive battle stance. "Your move." He taunted.

"Alright! Fire Dragon Roar!" And so it began. Natsu's roar sent giant flames tunneling towards Cain.

"Sea Dragon Roar!" A massive stream of water flew out of Cain's mouth, dousing the flames significantly. When it suddenly overpowered them, Natsu was almost too slow to avoid it, but he only just managed to do so. "Sea Dragon Concealing Mist!" he yelled. He did a 360 turn as he spewed out a thick fog.

"Hey! What is this?!" Natsu yelled furiously. No answer came. He was not into tricks. "Come out and fight me like a real man!"

"Hey, that's my line!" Elfman yelled from the sidelines.

"Sea Dragon Diving Horn!" The yell came from above. Cain was propelling himself downwards with a stream of water coming out of his feet. Natsu quickly jumped to side. Just as he had expected. He slammed his fist into the ground, forcing the water into it. That sent shockwaves of water all around him, though they mostly hit Natsu. They sent him flying towards the skies. "Time to end this!"

"Already!? Come on Natsu, you can do better than that!" Gajeel yelled. Everyone was too focused on the fight to register that Gajeel had called him Natsu for once, instead of Salamander.

"Sea Dragon Roar!" Cain yelled at the top of his lungs. This time, the water was freezing cold, evident by the cold air it was generating. Natsu suddenly turned himself. He was now covered in fire and lightning.

"Lightning Fire Dragon Roar!"

"What?!" Cain yelled as a torrent of flame and lightning shot towards his own roar. The initial shock of a lightning fire dragon slayer threw him off, weakening his roar. And it the moment Natsu was waiting for. He amped up his roar, engulfing Cain. You could hear his cries of pain. A giant dust cloud went everywhere.

As it settled, the rest could see Natsu standing, still covered with fire and lightning. Cain was also standing, but he was more damaged. It looked like his arm was broken.

"Given up?" Natsu asked. He was still prepared.

"No, not yet." Cain's confidence shined off of him. A blue water-like aura surrounded him. "This is my Ocean Drive, just so you know." He said, while panting. "Sea Dragon Slipstream!" He yelled and disappeared.

"Not again!"

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" Cain had appeared behind Natsu. "Leviathan Rage: Typhoon Lunge!" Two orbs of water formed around his hands. Natsu reacted by turning around and tried to punch him. Cain predicted this and he planned his next move accordingly. Cain slipped underneath Natsu, grinded the two orbs together, and slammed them into Natsu. This made them turn into giant twin drilling typhoons of water. He thrusted them, with Natsu, into the ground. The giant typhoons were forced upwards, making them even more menacing.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed. Everybody looked on in shock. Out of the forest, came their master, Makarov, and the Thunder Legion.

"What is going on here?!" Makarov yelled. He had not been informed of the fight. Though he did know of the injured man.

"Master! I'm so sorry I didn't inform you of this." Erza said while bowing.

"Nevermind that, is Natsu okay?"

"I.. Don't know." She answered and turned around, and saw a sight she didn't expect. Natsu was now in the ground with Cain, standing over him.

"You fought bravely Salamander. But enough is enough." Cain said. He held out his hand, waiting for Natsu to take.

"Ha, I'm gonna take you on again, and that time I'll beat you." He said enthusiastically Even though he was beaten and had lost the fight, his spirit was still high. He grabbed Cain's hand, and then they both started laughing.

"I'm looking forward to it." Cain said and lifted Natsu up on his back. He then leaped over to the group. "Looks like we gained an audience. You must be Master Makarov."

"I am. We've got a lot to talk about young man." He said sternly.

HALF AN HOUR LATER...

"What do you think they're talking about?" Mirajane asked. The group that had watched the fight, were now sitting or standing together at the bar.

"I don't know, but knowing my old man, it's probably nothing to worry about." Laxus answered.

"Hmm, I can't help it." Mirajane said and sighed. This made Bickslow grin mischievously.

"Cain and Mira sitting in a tree.." He started, but was stopped by Elfman giant fist. "Ooow!"

"You better stop that!" Elfman yelled. But that did not stop Bicklow's babies.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" They teased. The siblings' faces turned red, Mirajane out of embarrassment, Elfman out of rage. This time though, it was not Elfman that tried to wack the dolls. It was Cain, but instead he kicked Bickslow, sending him across the room.

"Stop fooling around you oaf!" He yelled.

"Cain, you're back!" Mirajane cheered. Through that action, she gained a few looks, which made her blush.

"Yeah, and guess what?" He said. He lifted his arm, showing off the newly printed Fairy Tail insignia on his forearm. It was a bright blue color. "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard now!" A bandaged Natsu came down from the stairs.

"And we're glad to have you aboard! Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Natsu yelled happily, though yelling did make some pain appear. The whole guild laughed as celebrations started for their new member.

* * *

 **Before you start raging, I have to credit a certain author for the Sea Dragon Slayer Magic. That wasn't my idea, it was someone else's. Though I do not know this person's name/alias, I want you to know that the idea of a Sea Dragon Slayer was his/hers. If you know this person, please say who it is. Thank you.**


	2. Dance with the Devil

**So, second chapter already. I'm honestly very excited for this one. Maybe it has something to do with that sour smell. Meh, you'll find out eventually.  
** **I have to say thanks to Titania Princess and Jc970000 for favoriting this story.  
Updated by: Writing Pixie 31/03/16 Again, I give her my thanks, from the deepest parts of my heart. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I, The Storytelling Wraith, do not own the world of Fairy Tail or any of it's pre-existing characters.**

 *** _insert text* = An action_**

* * *

A month had now passed. Cain had proven quite useful for the entire guild. He was always ready and willing to help. His fellow guild members had discovered quickly that he had an insane love for chocolate pudding. The only thing that could rival it was of course Erza's love for strawberry cake.

Natsu, had once accidentally bumped into the table that Cain was seated at while he had been fighting Gray. The jarring of the table sent his pudding to the floor which was when all hell broke loose. In the brawls that followed 'the tragic pudding incident' Cain took extra measures to make sure no dessert suffered the same travesty. This of course included Erza's strawberry cake. The two formed an unspoken bond through their shared love of sweets. He was also an excellent bartender, so he started working with Mirajane. It was not long before the two became very good friends. She even told him many stories of her past and how she was back then. This afternoon, and night, was a little different.

"God, my legs feel like wood from all this standing." Cain complained to Mirajane.

"Well you have been doing this nonstop." She said. "Even I have to take a break or two sometimes."

"You can do that?" He asked. He grabbed his chin and leaned up against the bar counter, presumably thinking. He smirked. "Let's go then."

"Huh?"

"Let's take a break. Go for a walk or something." He said with a grin.

"Um, I don't know." She said. She looked at Kinana with concern filled eyes.

Kinana, who could tell that Mirajane feared leaving her alone, shook her head at her. "Don't worry so much. I can handle this crowd. You two go and have some fun."

"Oh my. Thank you." Mirajane and Cain both responded to Kinana's giving acceptance. They bowed at her and turned to head out the door. But as they were about to leave Cain was suddenly stopped by Lucy, Levy, and Erza. Erza, the only one really able to manhandle him of the three, dragged him out the back door.

"Oh no.." Mirajane mumbled.

"Don't worry Mira, we'll bring him back!" Lucy yelled from the backdoor.

"Hey! Let me go!" Cain yelled in vain.

Cain did struggle in the hold of Erza's grip but he was finally able to wrench himself free. "What's the big idea here?!" He yelled hysterically.

"I think you know exactly what it is." Lucy said with a menacing grin. Cain gulped.

"Oh please no.." He pleaded. "Don't make me do this."

"Do you l-" Levy started, but was cut off by Cain, throwing water in her face. "What the hell!"

"I dare you to start again!" It sounded as if Cain was scolding her. This did not go well with Gajeel. He had followed the girls outside and was now jumping out from the shadows, and punched Cain in the stomach. He let out a pained yelp.

"Ow, that fucking hurts.." He groaned.

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled. It was now his turn to be scolded. Levy grabbed her bag and slapped him with it.

"Ow, crap, what did I do wrong!" He yelled as he was being chased by Levy.

"Well that's odd." Cain said.

"Don't think you're off the hook yet." Erza said. Her voice sent a creepy feeling of despair through Cain.

"Yeah, you're gonna tell us what you're planning." Lucy commanded.

"What? The hell are you talking about? What plan?" He said with a dumbfounded face.

"Asking Mirajane out like that? Don't be ridiculous."

"You mean.. So you thought? Oh my.." Cain had put the pieces together. They thought that he was trying to date Mirajane. His face turned as bright red as a fresh tomato. "It wasn't, uhm, I uuh.." He stuttered. It was amusing to see the embarrassment so clearly written on the dragon slayer's face. Erza and Lucy looked at each other and sighed.

"No, it was our fault." Lucy said. "We jumped to that conclusion."

"We're so sorry. For our insolence, you may punish us!" Erza said. Suddenly, Virgo popped up underneath Cain.

"Did someone say punishment?" She asked.

"What the?!" He exclaimed and looked down. "Who are you?" He asked the pink haired maiden.

"My name is Virgo sir. Were you handing out punishments?" She asked him.

"Uuh, no?"

"Oh, I'll get going then. Nice to meet you." She said and disappeared.

"You guys sure do have some weird friends."

That ordeal only took ten minutes, but Cain still felt he should apologize to Mirajane.

"I'm sorry for taking so long Mira." He said and bowed apologetically.

"Oh don't worry, I didn't wait that long."

"I insist that I make it up to you." He said, came down on one knee and bowed. "Anything, just say the word and it shall be done." Mirajane blushed, and to shiver. Even though she had only known him for a short while, she could not help but feel vulnerable around him.

"Uhm, well.." She carefully chose her words. "A night out would be nice."

"Then a night out it shall be!" He exclaimed.

"Ahahahahaa!" An almost maniacal laugh could be heard in the distance.

"Huh? Who's that?" Cain said. His started itching as the air was filled with the stench of alcohol. "Oh wait, I know exactly who that is."A man was weaving left and right on drunken feet towards the two of them from the main street.

"Remember what we are?!" He yelled and viciously lunged at Cain.

"Wild!" They yelled in unison as the high fived.

"Bacchus you drunk bastard! What are you doing here?" Cain asked whilst holding his nose. Bacchus was extra stinky today. "And what the hell have you been drinking?!"

"Oh nothing, I was just passing by, checkin' out the ladies. Ahahahaa!" He said and lustfully eyed Mirajane. This made Cain put him in a headlock.

"You better shut your mouth before I shut it for ya!" He yelled in his ear.

"Ow, can't a guy have a little fun?" Bacchus said and hiccuped.

"Hehe, you two seem to be good friends." Mirajane said with a bright smile.

"I met this drunkard at a random bar. We got into it, and he beat me till submitted." Cain said and started grinding his fist into Bacchus' skull. "Suprisingly we became friends when we woke up."

"It's nice to see you too Cain. Ahahahahaaa!" Bacchus laughed. His laugh was seemingly contagious, because both Mirajane and Cain started laughing.

With Bacchus still in a headlock, he kicked open the front door and yelled, "Let's party!" The rest of the guild cheered as they all started drinking.

Once the liquor began to pour profusely the Connell couple escorted Romeo and Wendy out of the guild hall. The two no longer drank after becoming parents, and the sitter that was watching Askua was expecting them any minute anyways. They both promised Mirajane that they would drop off Wendy and Romeo at Macao's house.

Cana and Bacchus got into another drinking contest. Just before the contest truly got under way Cain spoke up saying he wanted to join in. Unfortunately, this was bad news for the two mages that seemed to make their jewel under the influence of alcohol. No one kept count as the three swallowed mug after mug of their brew of choice. Cana was the first to fall out of the running, literally, she fell face first into the table drunkenly dozing off. Amazingly, not long after, Bacchus too fell victim to the onslaught of alcohol that was now pumping in his veins. He fell backwards, taking the whole bench at the table with him, luckily no one else was seated there.

"I am, *hiccup*, the victor!" Cain yelled when he won. Cain's sea dragon slayer abilities allowed him to more efficiently dillute the alcohol. Although this time, he had to borrow a faucet for a minute or two. About an hour later a specific song came on the radio that had Mirajane humming along. She gazed wistfully at other couples that began to crowd the dance floor. She missed the crooked, drunken, half smirk/half smile that lit Cain's face as he watched her. His gaze slowly traveled down her body. Before the party truly began she claimed she felt dirty and had left for a few minutes for a change of clothes. The skirt she now wore was maroon and seemed to emphasize the pale color of her skin. There was a slit on the side, giving him heated flashes of sculpted bare flesh that was wonderfully enhanced by the height on the heel of the black stilletos she wore.

"May I have this dance." Cain asked Mirajane with his still drunken smile, plastered to his face.

Mirajane giggled sheepishly. "Of course." She said. But she did not make it far. She collapsed on the floor. Everyone around her jumped to the rescue, but she was just very drunk and tired. Cain sighed as she picked her up.

"I'll bring her home. Where does she live?" He asked Levy, who was sitting on top Gajeel's lap. They were both pretty drunk, so much so, that Gajeel was having a hard time staying awake.

"She, uuuhh *hiccup*, she lives in the dorm. The Fairy Hills." She said. She then covered her mouth, as a rancid stench was coming up. This made Gajeel wake up immediately. He grabbed her and rushed to the bathroom.

"To the Fairy Hills it is then." Cain mumbled as he walked out the backdoor.

When Cain reached the front door, Mirajane woke up. "What are, *hiccup*, we doing?" She asked.

"I'm taking you home Mira." Cain said and looked back at her. She was still drunk, though somehow, she had sobered up a bit.

"Okay." She said and started nuzzling her face in his long white hair. She traced a finger along Cain's chest, sending chills throughout his body.

Cain cleared his throat. "Um, so where is your room?" He asked and could have died of embarrassment from the nervous tremor that coated his words.

"It's on the right side of the building. Upper right corner." She answered lazily.

"You're tired. Aren't you?" He supported her weight and escorted her the direction she indicated.

"Maybe, but I blame you."

"Blame me?" Cain arched his eyebrows as he gazed down at her beautiful face.

Mirajane nodded and twined one of his locks of hair around her finger. "Mm hm, you're very warm and comfy."

"Of course I'm warm. I'm practically steaming." And he was. There were coming steam out of his ears because of his nervous state. This made Mirajane giggle, which actually calmed him down.

"You're funny, Serpent."

"Serpent?" He took a minute to ponder that. "Huh, I guess that make sense. You're not too bad yourself I see." He said and slightly laughed. This made Mirajane giggle again. "Oh, here we are. It's right up there right?" He asked as they looked up at Mirajane's room's window.

"Sure is."

"Hold on tight." He said as he prepared to jump. She locked herself in by hugging him tightly. His take off left two footprints in the pavement. Luckily, Cain anticipated that the window would be closed. He planted his feet flatly against the wall so he could safely reach out and open it. He jumped in and landed safely on the floor. "Here we are." He said and crouched so Mirajane could get off. But she did not. She kept holding him, enjoying his body heat. Even he did not want her to let go.

"Mira?" He said.

"Yeah?" She mumbled through his hair. He quickly swung himself around in her embrace, so he could hold her fully. They looked at each other, both deeply blushing. Then she could not take it anymore. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down, closing the gap between them. Every muscle in Cain's body became stiff. At first she was aggresive. She needed him. That changed when Cain started to relax. He put his hand around her hips and took over. He was soft and thorough. His tongue tapped her teeth, asking for her permission to enter. His wish was granted, when she opened her mouth, allowing him to explore. He was also considerate, because he let her explore him too. As their tongues danced, Mirajane slowly directed him towards her bed. The closer they got to the bed, the more erratic their hearts began to beat against each other's chest. Their kisses grew in fever as they strained for each other. Cain had his legs up against the bed when he grabbed her butt. She then pushed him onto the bed and climbed up on top of him. She leaned down to his ear and whispered, "Take me." This was Cain's last straw. He maneuvered their bodies so he was hovering over her, and her back was flush against the mattress. He started lightly biting at her neck, making her moan in pleasure. He moved back to her mouth, slightly kissed it, and moved down, taking in her incredible fragrance. She smelled of strawberries and vanilla. His hand moved to her back, untying it. He slowly pulled it off, realizing how good she looked. She was wearing a simple black bra and matching panties. It was then that he realized that he was still wearing his own clothes. Mirajane quickly helped him out by undoing his pants. He quickly pulled off his shirt and kicked off his pants. His toned body was nothing new to Mirajane, but knowing that she wanted this man, made him so much more attractive. He found that out himself, as he was following her naked legs with his hand, passing by her now wet undergarments. He looked at Mirajane. Her face screamed lust. She wanted him, and he was gonna give her what she wanted.

"Ready?" He asked. She smiled lustfully in response, and quickly undid her bra, revealing her pebbled nipples. Cain quickly went down on her and bit off her underwear, as if it was made of butter. Her wet privates aroused Cain to the point of insanity. She was all he wanted right now. He started licking around it, painfully teasing her. He did not want to do so for long. He just wanted to see what would happen. She was shaking, anticipating his next move. He licked her lips, making her let out a loud moan. She grabbed the back of his head, forcing him inside. She screamed in pleasure, but luckily covered her mouth, muffling it. He proceeded to explore her walls, tasting her. She was writhing in lust as he moved his tongue, heavily breathing. He slowly moved two fingers inside her, as she trembled with pleasure. She opened her mouth and temptingly putting her tongue out. Their tongues, once again, danced. He carresed her nipples, breasts and body, leaving no stone unturned. With every correct move, she shivered. Her moan were now reaching their max, as she was reaching her climax. She moaned loudly in the middle of their intense kiss. Her hands went from his back to his crotch, feeling out his length, his girth. He was already as tough as steel.

She leaned forward again. "You want me too right?" She asked. He moved back and removed his underwear. His rod was wildly pulsating, hungering for her flesh. He slowly moved his hips to hers, grinding her. His and her movement perfectly matched up, when suddenly he pushed himself inside. She started to writhe in lust and intense pleasure again, as he started to move back and forth. He was quick to pick up the pace. He wanted her, and now he had her. Lucky for him, she loved it. The intense rhythm, his smell, his passion. All of it lead them to their final orgasm. His warm seed filled her up. She had in advance placed an anti pregnancy ward on her, so it would not be a problem. They kissed each other on last time, as they fell asleep in each others embrace.

* * *

 **Holy shit. That's what that was. My first lemon. Well, it had to happen. It's the reason why this chapter is a little longer than the first one. Please tell me how I did on that, and if there is anything specific that could be improved on. Thanks!**


	3. Her Latest Job

**Coming at ya with the third chapter. Be warned, this one is a mess. So many random things goes on here, but don't worry, most of it is foreshadowing. I still hope you enjoy it though ^_^**

 **There are some new followers to mention. I give my thanks to JcL107, Leviathan13, Titania Princess (forgot to mention her), WrathScar and one of my personal favorite writers, Writing Pixie for following.**

 **Disclaimer: I, The Storytelling Wraith, do not own the Fairy Tail world or any of it's original characters.**

* * *

The bright morning sun shined through Mirajane's window, as she was waking up. She did not have as much of a hangover as she thought she would have, but a headache was inevitable. She stretched out with delight, remembering her night with Cain. She blindly reached out to the other side of the bed, hoping to at least get some cuddling and perhaps a bit of pillow talk, but her fingers only encountered the warmth of where his body had been. She blinked open her eyes and looked to the vacant spot beside her. She sniffled for a moment a bit troubled by the fact he would leave her before sharing some sort of discussion this morning. When she sniffled through her nose however her sense of smell encountered the aroma of bacon and eggs. She quickly got into some underwear and put a t-shirt on. She rushed through the door that led to the kitchen, discovering Cain putting a plate on the table.

"Good morning Mira." He said. He smiled, thinking about the beauty that stood before.

"Good morning to you too." She said and walked over to him. He gently grabbed her face and gave her a quick, passionate kiss. No less passion than the night before. She sat down and took in the smell again.

"Eat up, it should help with the hangover." He said.

"What about you? Aren't you gonna have some?" She asked with concern.

"Nah, I'm very good with alcohol."

"Oh yeah. It's almost hard to believe that Cana and Bacchus went under and you didn't" She said and giggled. Her spirit was unwavering. She still seemed on top, even though she did pass out back then.

"It's one of my special traits." He said. His face expression then suddenly changed. It looked like he was listening for something.

"What's wrong?" Mirajane asked.

"I think I hear something." She tried focusing on whatever it was he was hearing. Sure enough, there was something there.

"You perv, how dare you!" Someone yelled.

"Wait. Is that Evergreen? And.." Mirajane blushed. "Elfman?!" Cain and Mirajane then exchanged a look that said it all. "Did they finally hook up?"

"Hey! Ow..stop that!" They heard as the floor beneath them started shaking.

"Should I go and, you know?" Cain wanted to help out Elfman, not considering his own situation.

"You probably should." Mirajane said. Cain nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before running out the door.

"Elfman! Where are you?!" Cain yelled. As on cue, Elfman ran around the right hand corner with Evergreen catching up to him.

"Cain! Help me a man out will ya!" Elfman yelled, terrified of Evergreen.

"You too! I'll turn you to stone and break into a million piece!" If Evergreen could have spewed fire, the whole building would probably be ashes by now.

"Eeek! Not me too!" Cain screamed and started running away from her.

"Wait a minute where did you come from?! Cain...!" Elfman had figured it out. He was not as dense as some people thought. Cain did not answer. He just jumped out of an open window. A mighty roar came from the dorm, when Elfman in his beast form, smashed through the same window, and took the wall down with him. "I swear I'll kill you!" He roared.

"Isn't that a little drastic Elfman?!" Cain yelled back.

"No!" Elfman was furious. His little sister taken by a man he barely knew. A fight was taking place. "You better fight me like a real man!"

"Why would I do that?!" Cain asked.

"Then I'll know for certain that you'll take care of her!" Cain was filled with sympathy. It was not because he had done something stupid. Elfman just wanted to protect her sister. "We already know the pain of loss. She shouldn't have to feel that kind of pain again." He said. Small tears were now forming in his eyes. "No, never again!" He roared.

"Oh Elfman. You fool." Cain mumbled. Mirajane, Evergreen, Cana and Lisanna were now observing the two from the hole Elfman had made. "If you want me to prove myself to ya, I'll gladly accept the challenge." A blue aura formed around him. "Get ready, because here I come!" He yelled.

"Oh no. Guys don't f-" Mirajane was cut off by Cana. She shook her head.

"Don't. This is something they have to do. And I'm sure neither of them would have it any other way."

Cain's eyes took on a reptilian look. "Let's do this." He said. Elfman roared as he jumped towards Cain. He slammed his fists onto him, though the hit was blocked by Cain's crossed arms. He deflected Elfman's arms out to the sides and uppercutted him. With pure will, Elfman resisted his attack and headbutted Cain, sending him rolling down the hill. Halfway down the hill, Cain flipped himself upright and thrusted his hand into the ground to stop his acceleration. Elfman tried to slam him again, but this time Cain retaliated. "Sea Dragon Shielding Wings!" He yelled. A water sphere surrounded him, blocking Elfman's attack. "Riptide Blade!" He yelled from within the sphere. His right foot became enveloped with water as he jumped out of the sphere and kicked Elfman. His foot became a water blade, slicing directly through Elfman. Elfman let out a fierce roar as he fell to the ground. Elfman then returned to his usual human form.

"Ugh, I can't believe I got beat so fast." Elfman's voice was filled with dissapointment.

"Elfman?" He looked up to see Cain offering his hand. He took it and got lifted up on his feet. "Remember, I'm also a Fairy Tail wizard. We're like family, and a family always looks after each other, right?" Cain said. They lifted their right hand in the air, making that loving sign of looking after one another.

"Oh those two.." Mirajane mumbled.

"They really are something else, aren't they?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah, they sure are."

"Helloooo ladies!" All the girls jumped at Bacchus' yell.

"So you're finally awake." Cana said.

"Well that's what happens when you give me such a rough ride hot stuff, ahahahaa!" His laugh was ear-piercing to Lisanna. She yelped and decided it was best to sleep off the hangover, so she left to go to her room.

"Rough ride?" Cain said. He looked at Elfman, who looked he had a bad sun burn.

"Gildarts won't be happy if he hears about this." Elfman said.

"Who's Gildarts?" Cain asked.

"He's Cana's father. He's also Fairy Tail's strongest wizard."

"Wow."

Almost everyone was having a bad hangover, so there was really nobody at the guild hall. Gajeel, Levy and Panther Lily were sitting at their usual table. Lily was the only one that looked healthy. The other two were white as ghosts. But something was different about them.

"Are they holding hands?" Cain asked Lucy and sat down beside her. She was probably the one that had it the worst, since she was not used to drinking.

"Oooh, I guess so. Can you please keep it down?" She slowly grumbled. Right next to her was Natsu, who looked like he had been on a rollercoaster.

"Jeez you guys. You look like shit." Cain said. "Wait a minute. I have an idea. Happy, assemble the guild!"

As everyone was arriving, all in the worst shape ever, Cain jumped up on a table while holding a case of water. "Listen up everyone. This might hurt." He put down the case and instantly swallowed the water. To everyone's surprise, he started spraying white water over them. "Not physically. Just your pride."

"Hey man, what's the big idea?!" Natsu managed to yell.

"You'll see in a sec." Cain said and smirked. Suddenly, the water started to vibrate and disappear into their skin.

"Woah, that's weird." Natsu said. He blinked a few times. "Hey I'm alright!" He yelled. The water was like an anti-hangover concoction. He had cured everyone, and managed to save them from having a bad day.

"Hate to say it, but thanks." Gajeel said. Him and Levy were still holding hands. Gajeel did not seem to mind though. "How'd you do that?"

"Special fluids?" Cain answered and shrugged. "I don't really know myself, but this white liquid seems to form when I have a hangover. It's quite handy." They all agreed to that and went back to their usual routine. "Phew. Now that that's over, I think it's about time I do a job." He said and started to walk over to the request board. His nose then suddenly started to itch. He turned around to see Mirajane walking up to him.

"I want to join you on the job." Natsu and the rest of the gang immediately jumped in. Natsu smelled her and Elfman looked for anything suspiscious.

"She definitely smells right." Natsu said.

"And she looks okay too.." Lucy mumbled.

"Is there something wrong sis?" Lisanna asked. Elfman's expression matched her words.

"I know it's been a long time since I've been on a job, but I just feel like going right now." Mirajane innocently answered. The gang all went white. They were afraid of her demon persona becoming a reality.

"I think Team Natsu will stay out of this one. I worry that the other might get hurt." Erza said. Natsu wanted to protest, but he knew she was right. The ever so friendly Mirajane was still an incredibly powerful S-class wizard.

"This I have to see. I might even take her for a spin myself." Gajeel said whilst grinning. Levy gave him a shoulder to the side, making him wince "Ow, I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know. I just wanted an excuse to hit you." She said and smirked victoriously. Gajeel just shook his head at her. "Anyways, I want to come too."

"We're going too." Elfman stepped up with Lisanna.

"Then it's settled. Let's do this." Cain said and grabbed Mirajane's hand as he led her over to the request board so she could pick the job she wanted.

LATER THAT EVENING...

"Aren't we gonna stop at some point? It's getting late?" Lisanna asked. They had already traveled quite the distance since they began. They were in a giant forest, where the job should be done. Cain stopped and started to sniff the air.

"Sounds like a good idea. I smell a lake nearby, so I'm fine with setting up camp."

"Definitely, the night is closing in and we don't want to be caught off guard." Lily said. He had also went along, but only because of Gajeel.

"Agreed. The lake's on the other side of that hill over there." Cain pointed to his right. "So I suggest we stay on this side."

"Why not by the lake?" Elfman asked.

"Privacy of course." Cain answered. The muscles of his face tensed up as he attempted to hold back the grin that tried to form. "I mean we don't have showers out here."

"Makes sense, I guess." Elfman tried to respond indifferently. Truth be told he actually wasn't happy with the decision that was made but he didn't want to appear uncooperative, and since no one else seemed to be bothered by the decision he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"You guys stay here and set up camp, while Gajeel and I go scout the area."

"Why do I have to go." Gajeel asked. He wanted to stay behind to be with Levy, but all Cain did was tap his nose and he began to walk away.

"Go ahead. I'll be fine, ya big lug." Levy said and pinched his butt. This made him jump forward in surprise and scowl at her.

"I'll get you back for that one. Just you wait, Small Fry." Gajeel said and smiled a sinister grin. Levy playfully stuck her tongue out at him as she was going with the rest of them.

"When did you and Levy happen?" Cain asked him. Gajeel blushed, which surprised Cain. This tough guy was embarrassed. "Come on, don't be shy." Cain said as if he was talking to a child. Gajeel was now red. This time it was because a small amount of anger.

"Shut yer yap." Gajeel huffed, annoyed at the questioning that popped up regarding his and Shrimps love life. "All I'm sayin' is that we've been together a few months now."

"Who brought the party pooper attitude?" Cain grumbled. "There has to be more, you've got to tell me. Please? I'll give you a treat."

"I'm not some dog, ya moron!" Gajeel yelled in his face, though his stomach started to roar.

"Hahaha, here." Cain said and took three metal balls out of his pocket. "I used to use them to help me relax, but I don't have that problem." Gajeel grabbed and chomped them all in one bite. He sighed.

"Alright then, I'll tell you how it happened."

"Really?! I should have brought popcorn."

"Stop messing around!" Gajeel yelled and punched Cain in the shoulder. "Anyways, as I have already said, it happened a few months ago. Three to be exact." Gajeel gazed into the starry night sky, as he recalled that amazing day.

* * *

 **Oh shit, a GaLe chapter?! I can't wait to start writing it!**


	4. The Iron Dragon and The Little Girl

**My god.. This chapter was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I originally wanted to make it exclusively for Gajeel and Levy, but I hit a roadblock. Luckily, I came up with an idea, which did mean it wouldn't just be about the two of them. You might even be able to guess what is going to happen. Until next time ;D  
**

 **Thanks to courtsons and jman612 for following, it really compels me to write more ;) And thanks to Leviathan13, Writing Pixie and Titania Princess for the reviews :D**

 **Disclaimer: I, The Storytelling Wraith, do not own the world of Fairy Tail or any of it's existing characters. So don't sue me and we won't have a problem. Okay?**

* * *

It was late spring and Gajeel had finally made up his own metal-headed mind about something. The moments that he and Levy had shared over their time together swam in and out of his mind. He snorted at his own indecision and fear of moving onward romantically that kept the two emotionally separated up to this point. Gajeel was in his home, a small apartment not too far away from Lucy's. He was laying stiff as a board on his bed, contemplating what to do for her. Lily was also with him and he himself was worried for Gajeel. It was unusual to see that his best friend, a guy that always denied his feelings, was having a mental breakdown. He was appalled at the state Gajeel was in. The fur began to stand up along his spine when Gajeel started to yell, frightening the poor exceed.

"Goddammit! Why am I like this? I can't get this damn feeling out of my chest."

"You do know she likes you, right?" Lily asked.

"Of course I do." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. He knew all he had to do was ask, but he felt like he had to do more. Do something special for her. "I need some alone time." Gajeel opened the only window and promptly jumped out. The pavement broke under his feet. "Don't follow me!" A few citizens looked on with fear, as his frightful gaze sent a sharp cold pain through their souls. He marginally growled at them and walked away in a slow pace. He did not have time to deal with these people. He had one goal, Levy, and he knew one person who could help him out.

"What?!" Lucy's jaw dropped.

Gajeel uneasily looked down and humbly bowed. "Before, you begin to berate me, bunny-girl. I am aware of how I have taken my sweet-ass time getting here. But I think...er..I mean it's time to confess to, Shrimp."

"Wow Gajeel, you really do care." She was astonished and filled with a great joy. "Haha, you won't believe how happy this is going to make Levy."

"I ask for your help." He clearly had no clue of what to do. If this embarrassing request would not kill him, the process would.

"Oh jeez, Gajeel. The only thing you have to do is ask her out. Trust me the odds are in your favor. There's like a zero percent chance that she'll say no."

"But that's not enough!" He yelled and brought his fist down on the wooden floor, which splintered at impact.

"I have to pay for that!"

"There must be something more.." A wave of sympathy fell over Lucy as the dragon slayer started tearing up.

"There doesn't have to be Gajeel. You just stepping up would mean the world to her." She gently put her hand on his. "She'll say yes. I promise." She stood up and walked over to her desk and grabbed something. "But if you really want to do more, take this." A picture of a blue and black flower was in her hand.

"What is that?" He asked and grabbed it for closer inspection. It was a rose, mainly black in color but each petal had thin blue stripes, almost like veins. The leaves on the stem were each outlined with a deep red color.

"It's a rare flower that only grows here. It's called a blue striped demon rose. I once saw Reedus draw it and I couldn't help but think of the two of you." He almost did not catch what she said. He was feeling a strong connection to the dark rose.

"Where can I find this?" He quickly asked.

"It's just outside of town." She turned around, going for the door. "I'll show you where it, is..." The window was now open with the wind lightly blowing through the room. "Good luck." Unbeknownst to both Gajeel and Lucy, a specific blue haired girl was going along the same path.

A FEW MINUTES BEFORE...

Levy was in her room, reading one of her favorite romance novels. She had read it so many times, that she could almost recite most of it, but each time was like the first. It was about a girl trying to unlock the heart of a cold, unloving guy. She couldn't help but compare the story to what was blossoming between her and Gajeel. Maybe that was why she enjoyed it so much, although the ending was not what she hoped for. She would always cry when she came to it. The guy would reject her eternal love. She closed the book, content with her amount of reading. She loudly sighed and leaned back in her chair. Just then, a few knocks came from the door.

"Come on in."

It was Lucky. "Hi Levy, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Hi Lucky, I just got done with some reading. Is something going on?"

"Oooh, something is definitely going on!" She squealed and quickly skipped over to her. She went down to her and began to whisper. "It's Gajeel. I just saw him go into Lucy's apartment." A giant harpoon pierced her heart. "Wh-what?" She was stuttering profusely.

"Oh, no! It's not like that! I know where he's going."

"Don't play with me like that!" Levy yelled. "Where IS he going then."

"You know those dark flowers right outside of town?"

Levy pondered over it for a second, before she remembered that beautiful rose. "Yeah, the blue striped demons?"

"Exactly! I'll bet a thousand jewel that that's where he's going." Lucky spun around on her heel.

"Why would he go there?" Levy asked curiously before Lucky exited. She turned around and brightly smiled.

"Come on Levy. You're a smart girl. Why would someone, who you spend so much time with, go to a place that resembles the two of you?" Levy suddenly turned bright red as a million thoughts went through her mind. "See? I knew you'd figure it out." Lucky said as she left the room.

"Gajeel.." She lightly bit down on her lip, imagining what was going to happen.

SOME TIME LATER...

Gajeel stood in front of the black bed of flowers. He was taking in the fantastic smell of sweet iron. Never in his life had he thought he would like a flower so much.

"An iron-filled flower huh?" He said out loud and smirked. He sniffed once again and detected a new smell. A very familiar one. "So you found out?" He asked and turned around to find Levy standing right in front of him. She was wearing the orange dress that she wore on Tenrou.

"I did." He could smell that she was nervous. She was very carefully tapping her foot, trying to hide it from him.

"Uhm, what do you think?" He asked. He was just as nervous, though hiding it was a lot easier for him. Living most of your life with a bad attitude has its perks. And faults. Levy stepped up beside him.

"I always thought that they looked sad. All lonely." Her hand searched for his embrace. He gracefully accepted it. It sent a shiver through them. "But now. I don't think I can experience anything better."

"I can." He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in. "And that moment is now." Levy gently put her hands on his face. Besides his piercings, his skin was smooth as it could be. She slowly pulled him down. They slowly closed their eyes as their lips finally met in a long-awaited sensual kiss. It was not aggresive nor wild, but it was full of desire, though he was still careful. She was a very petite girl and he did not want to break her. She ran a hand through his long black hair. He caressed her light cheeks in response. She slowly pulled away.

"Gajeel?" She asked in her heavy breathing.

"Yeah?" He said quietly.

"Do you lo-" She was cut short by Gajeel's heavy hands on her face as he pulled her in for another kiss. It was short, but sweet.

"Of course I do little girl. And I won't stop to either." He said with a loving tone. He placed his forehead on hers and placed his right hand on the back. "I'll stand by you. Forever." A slight sniff triggered his alarm system. He went down on one knee and discovered several tears drizzling down his love's face.

"Sorry, I just ca-" Her voice was trembling. "I just can't contain my happiness."

PRESENT

"Damn. Haha, it almost sounds too good to be true." Cain said and gave Gajeel a friendly shove.

"Well it is." Gajeel responded with his rare smile. Cain took a deep breath and sighed. "Something wrong?" Gajeel asked.

"L'amour est étrange." Cain mumbled, although Gajeel heard what he said. He did not raise any questions about the language, he just assumed that it was relevant. A small light could be seen in the distance. The smell of burnt trees filled the air. "Must be the camp. Come on, let's hurry." He said and started to run. Gajeel followed swiftly and cockily overtook him. "A race? I accept the challenge iron dragon." His speed then increased dramatically and sprinted off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Gajeel roared as his own speed got a boost. He quickly caught up to Cain and beat him again. "Come on, Nessie! Get the lead out of your ass! Or is it that you are slower on land than water?" Cain came to a dead stop as he jaw dropped. Steam started to exfoliate from his skin. "Uh oh."

"What did you SAAAAY!" Cain's voice exploded into a fiery rage. His Ocean Drive activated and he lunged at Gajeel. "Sea Dragon Claw!" His left leg became enveloped in scolding hot water. He instantly kicked Gajeel in the back, sending him flying towards the camp.

"You fucking asshooo- argh!" Gajeel's voice disappeared when he hit the camp's small fire.

"Holy crap!" Elfman exclaimed and fell off the huge trunk he was occupying.

"Gajeel? Where did you come from?" Levy asked.

"Where's Cain?" Mirajane asked. She was quite baffled at the display. Gajeel was covered with coal ashes, his face was contorted in pain and he was coughing profusely.

"I just kicked him." Cain was suddenly by the camp. He shook his head at the fellow dragon slayer. "Get up you big baby." He said and held out his hand.

"Give me a warning next time, okay?" Gajeel grabbed his offering and got pulled up.

"I'll try." They fist bumped and Gajeel went over to Levy for a quick dusting. "Okay then, now that that's done, wanna go over the job one more time?"

"It's probably for the best if we do." Lisanna said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Levy shoved hand down the huge backpack Gajeel had brought. "It's right here." She said and held out the piece of paper, containing the necessary information.

"Thank you." Cain took the paper. "Listen up okay." He cleared his throat. "This is a monster hunt, so we are going to get rid of the beast."

"Can you remind me what we're hunting?" Elfman asked. He obviously wanted to know if he could add its power to his own.

"An albino forest wyvern. It's been disturbing the forest's ecosystem, so someone put up a request."

"It doesn't say who requested it, but it's a handsome reward." Gajeel said, referring to the one million jewel that was promised. "It's just a wyvern. How hard could it be?"

"We'll see when we find it, but that's basically the gist of it. Get rid of the beast and get the reward." Cain said and started rolling up the paper.

"Are we sure we don't know who it is?" Mirajane asked with slight concern. A simple request with such a big reward made her suspicious.

"We would've probably gotten a message or something by now, but I have a feeling that it's legit." He responded and threw the paper over to Levy.

"How can you know for sure?" Levy asked. Cain turned his head to the left as his eyes wandered through the landscape.

"I don't know. I just like the smell of this place." Cain demonstrated by taking a big whiff of the surrounding air. A fly entered his nose making him violently grunt it out. "Uh, see?" They all smiled and slowly began to laugh.

"Haha, that's the bad luck of a man!" Elfman said and laughed even louder than before.

"You said it." Cain said and yawned. "Oh god, I'm tired. I think it's time we hit the sack." Cain's yawn was contagious, proven by everyone else also yawning.

"Mmm, we better." Mirajane said while stretching her arms and moonlight reflected off of her skin, making her almost shine. Cain blushed and got flustered.

"Uhm, goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight!" The rest said in unison and went to their respective tents. Elfman and Lisanna each had their own solo tent. But all the others were broken off in romantic pairs. Cain walked over to Mirajane who was still outside, waiting for him. He kneeled down to face her at head level. He grabbed her face and softly kissed her. She moaned in the middle of it, sending tremors through his spine.

"Come on. Let's get to bed." Mirajane said and stood up. She slowly walked over to the tent, flaunting her body every step of the way. Cain began to blush again and started scratching at his neck. She gestured him to come in with a single finger. He slightly laughed as he went inside.

* * *

 **I keep getting to the subject where I have to thank Writing Pixie, but I don't mind that. She was the one who came up with the nickname "Nessie" for Cain. I thought it was pretty hilarious, so I just had to use. It instantly popped into my head when the opportunity presented itself. Thank you so much Pixie ;D**


	5. Pond of the Beast

**Okay, fifth chapter. I don't really have much to say. Except that I think I have a thing for flowers. You'll see. And it might be a little shorter than the other ones. Oh yeah! Prepare for the sour taste of a lemon. I hope you enjoy the chapter. ^_^**

 **Thanks to Writing Pixie for reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: I, The Storytelling Wraith, do not own the Fairy Tail world or any of it's pre-existing characters.**

* * *

The morning light flickered it's way through the flaps of Mirajane's and Cain's shared tent. She squinted her eyes as the light shined into them. This time he was still there, sleeping. He was close, unconsciously breathing in her scent. She carefully tried to move in closer. His body twitched as he awoke from his slumber.

"Good morning Mira." He lazily said and nuzzled her hair.

"Good morning, Serpent." She said and turned around to face him. His toned body was a sight to behold. Even if he was somewhat of a stranger to her, she felt comfortable when he was near. She lightly moved a hair strand of his out of the way and kissed him.

"That's what I call a good start." He said and discreetly laughed. He could not hear anyone else waking up, so he tried to stay as quiet as possible. "Should we get up?" He whispered in her ear.

"Why don't we go to that lake?" She whispered back. Cain slowly unzipped the tent and peeked outside. There were indeed no one else to see. He gestured her to follow. It was beautiful outside. The gloomy night made the forest seem so barren and dead, but there were now several forms of life. Birds fluttered away in surprise and critters shot back into their holes. Flowers had sprung from several core places. Even though she wanted to squeal at everything in amazement, she contained it to not wake up everyone else up. Cain gestured her to follow again and swiftly snuck over the the hill with Mirajane following close behind.

"Here it is." Cain said when the two of them reached the hilltop.

"Wow. It's.. Beautiful." The lake was shining in the morning sun. The landscaping of the hill was quite sparse, there was no fern or shrub dotting it's existence. It was however surrounded by several flowers. One in particular caught her eye. A lonely dark marine tulip. It's leaves were striped with white and the stem was a dark maroon color. "That's not a flower I've seen before." She said. Cain went down and inspected it closer. He took in a small whiff of the aroma. It was sweet with a hint of hidden bitterness.

"Neither have I." He said and scratched his head. "But I'll be sure to look it up."

"For now." She started.

"We shall enjoy the water." Cain said and chuckled. He quickly stripped down into his boxers and ran down to the lake. "Come on." She lightly giggled as her body started to shine. In the blink of an eye, she was in a black bikini.

The water had an unexpectedly pleasant temperature. Lowering their bodies into it filled them with a light feeling of euphoria.

"Damn, this water feels good." Cain said. He could not resist but take a sip out of it. "And it's delicious too."

"It sure is." Mirajane said and rested her head on his shoulder. "You know, I've been thinking."

"About what?" He asked.

"Well, it's just that you haven't, you know?" She was very hesitant to complete her sentence.

"Talked about my past?" Cain quickly finished it for her. She simply nodded. "Haha, it had to come sooner or later. What do you want to know?" She did not have to look far before she found her first question.

"Who was your dragon?" Cain's eyes flashed into those of a reptile.

"Her name was Samudra, queen of the oceans. She was quite harsh, always threatening me if I didn't try my best."

"A giant dragon threatening you must've been scary."

He joyfully laughed. "Hahaha, the opposite in fact. I would always talk back. It was all fun and games to me. Amazingly enough, we never fought. Not seriously."

"Was it tough when she disappeared?" Cain did not say anything. A single tear rolled down his cheek. "Oh no, Cain, I.."

"It's fine, we had good memories. But she didn't disappear. She died." A calm came over them, making the trees whistle.

"I'm so sorry Cain." She said and hugged him. He rested his own head against hers and smiled.

"It's alright, I knew it would come. She was a very old lady. Though she did leave me with a great parting gift."

"What was it?"

"She said, "Follow your heart my dear boy, and you will be the strongest." I live with those words in mind every single day."

"Wow, she really loved you." Mirajane started tracing circles on his chest.

"Yeah, she did. Even though she admitted it, I always knew." He grabbed her hand and folded his fingers with hers.

"That's pretty hard to live up to.." She said in humble tone. He released his grip around her hand and moved it to her face.

"You're doing a great job so far." He said and caressed her cheek. For a few seconds, they just looked at each other. Mirajane took action when she slowly pulled him in for a kiss. He lovingly accepted it and proceeded to place her on his lap. A shiver went through Mirajane.

"It's a little cold." She whispered in his ear. He slowly raised his body temperature to fit her needs. "Mmm.. That feels nice." She was now moaning and started to grind on his crotch. He groaned in pleasure as her scent and touch turned into a lustful aphrodisiac. His nails transformed into claws when his hands slid down her back. He tightly grabbed her butt and turned them around.

"My turn." He pushed her up on land and spread her legs apart. He could smell her natural lubrication.

"Not this time, Serpent." She said and smirked. She caught his head with her legs and made them switch places. She quickly pulled down his boxers, revealing his rock-hard member.

"What just hap-?!" He did not get to finish his sentence, as she wrapped her mouth around his manhood. She started moving down to his roots, when he suddenly swelled up even more, poking at her throat. This made her flinch, but she still continued. She moved up and down with increasing intensity. When she began to focus on his head, he almost could not hold it anymore. His member began to twitch as he was reaching his climax. Before he could release, she let go.

"I'm not done yet." She smiled with devious intentions. She moved up to him and pushed him to the ground. She grabbed his member and smoothly moved it into her tender flesh. She moaned loudly. They began to move in unison. He thrusted and she pulled him in.

"Yes! Give it to me! Give it to me!" She was now yelling in intense lust and pleasure. With one final push, he released his seed in her. She screamed in satisfaction as she fell down on him. A mild gale started to move in on them.

"Was it good?" He asked.

"Yes." She shortly answered and proceeded to get back into the water to freshen herself up a bit.

Clouds began to cover the sun as the gale suddenly turned into a powerful gust. A giant white wyvern was flying down to the lake. Wyverns might be big, but this one was humongous. Neither of them had ever seen such a large specimen. It harshly landed on the ground and started drinking. "Is that the one?" Mirajane asked.

"Seems like it. Let's get it over with." Cain answered and jumped back. The wyvern slowly raised it's body to show off it's full size.

"Satan Soul!" Mirajane yelled. Her body immediately turned into her first she-devil body. The giant reptile roared and flicked it's wings once, sending a powerful flurry of cutting wind towards them.

"Sea Dragon Geyser!" Cain yelled and thrusted his hand into the air. A powerful geyser, fueled by his magical energy, shot up from underneath the wyvern and flung it upwards.

"Demon Blast!" Mirajane began charging a large ball of dark energy between her hands. As the beast was recovering, she jolted her hands forward and shot a dark purple beam at it. It quickly evaded the attack and flew at them in a zigzag motion.

"Sea Dragon Pressure Fist!" His right hand became encased in water as he jumped towards the great wyvern. He had jumped at right moment, because he caught it in right the middle of it's motion and punched in the face. It was caught off-guard, so it was easily forced back and smashed into the ground. They both looked on in shock, as the wyvern got back on it's feet. "This guy is relentless." He closed his eyes. "Ocean Drive." A blue aura surrounded him. "Sea Dragon Dual Frozen Lance!" Two lances of ice formed around his arms. "Keep him down!"

"Right!" Mirajane held out both of her hands and generated several others from her dark magic. As the hands got a hold of the beast, he jumped in front and forced the lances through it.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed.

"Alright! Mission complete!" Mirajane yelled in victory. The wyvern suddenly became distorted. Cain took a quick step back, expecting another attack. Instead, the wyvern turned to wood.

"What in the-?!" He yelled.

"Isn't that quite the predicament?" An old male voice came from behind the couple. "Now I have to finish you off myself."

"Sea Dragon Roar!" Cain yelled as he turned around and launched his wave at the old man. A solid tree came up from the ground and blocked the attack with ease. When it descended back, it revealed the old man's smile.

"Haha, it's a joke!" He happily exclaimed. The clouds moved away, and the sun shined on the old man. Cain and Mirajane's faces went white, as if they had just seen a ghost. The old man's face was made of wood with his hair as green leaves.

"What even are you?" Cain asked.

The elder laughed again. "Why I'm just as human as you." He said.

"Then who are you?" Mirajane asked curiously. She then turned back into her normal human form.

"My name is Warrod Sequen." He answered. Cain had a look of confusion on his face. He turned to Mirajane, who was now shaking.

"Mira?"

"This might explain a thing or two." Warrod moved his left sleeve so Cain could see his Fairy Tail mark. "I was one of the founding fathers of Fairy Tail."

"I remember now. You're one of the Wizard Saints. The fourth most powerful wizard of Ishgar." His voice trembled with every word. So did his body.

"Not at all." Warrod said. Cain and Mirajane stopped shaking and looked at him with a startled expression. "It's a joke, a joke!" He yelled while laughing profusely.

"That's not even funny!" Cain screamed at him. He seemed to be completely oblivious about his comment as he was still laughing. "Grr, anyways, why did you send a request if this thing was your own doing?"

"It wasn't only my idea, young dragon slayer. My Green Magic is not capable of such an illusion."

"Then who was the other person?" Mirajane asked.

"Come. I'll show you." Warrod then lifted his hand up, and a tree began to grow beneath their feet.

"Woah, wait a minute! What about our friends?!" Cain yelled furiously as they soared through the sky. He had only just realized that they had not woken up from the commotion.

"Don't worry about it. They're already there." Warrod calmly answered.

It only took a minute or two, before they saw a little house on top of a hill with trees sticking out of it. The tree quickly descended to the ground. It stopped a few feet short, giving them the opportunity to have a soft landing. When they had jumped off, Warrod gently pushed his hand against the tree. It reacted by retracting even faster than it had traveled to their location.

"This is your home?" Cain asked.

"Indeed. Go on inside, there are some people waiting for you." The old man said and gestured them to go in. Cain grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. He smiled in relief. They were all there.

"Phew, I was worried for second." Cain said. But there was also someone else. A small, long-haired blonde stood in front of the table they were sitting at. "No way.. Mavis?"


	6. Disorderly Conduct: Part 1

**Okay, so I know that this chapter might be a little late, but I can explain. I had a very minor writer's block, because my exams are coming up, so I've been very nervous lately. Which I forgot to mention in the last chapter. Oops... But it can't be undone, so I'm saying it now. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D  
Updated by: Writing Pixie 04-05-2016**

 **Thanks to Writing Pixie and the guest for reviewing the last chapter, and thanks to raio10 for following, and to Axyl Emyia, love that name by the way, for favoriting. I greatly appreciate it ;D**

 **Disclaimer: I, The Storytelling Wraith, do not own the Fairy Tail world or any of it's pre-existing characters.**

* * *

"Hello Cain." Mavis said and skipped over to him. "How've you been?"

"I've been doing fine. As you can tell, I followed your directions." He indicated his new Guild Members. It was obvious in that moment that Mavis had given him the suggestion of joining Fairy Tail.

Mirajane observed the exchange between the two of them quietly. She was a tad confused and a few question arose in her mind but she didn't want to interrupt their discussion. The only thing she really said was. "It seems you two have met already."

"Yeah, we met back when I was still traveling. She really saved my butt." Cain said.

"How?" Mirajane asked.

"I had been travelling through a barren desert, the lack of water is excruciating enough to a normal person. Imagine how it would affect me since my magic and metabolism survives on water. I had finally started to put the desert behind me and headed into a nearby forest, but the heat and lack of water had already taken it's toll on my magic and body. I passed out just as I reached the lush green grass of the forest. She was the one to revive me." Cain then looked at Mavis. "Since you're here, you must have something to ask of me."

"Yes, please sit." She said. Cain nodded and went over to the table. He sat down right beside Levy, with Mirajane now sitting in front of him.

Gajeel made a bothered face as he sat down. "Took ya long enough to beat an illusion." He said.

"Shut your trap Gajeel." Cain said with a voice of ice. Everyone was shocked at his random outburst, even himself. "What the hell?" He mumbled.

"That's the reason why you're here." Mavis started. "There's a wizard that has been terrorizing the surrounding area, and I need you to take care him."

Cain frowned, as if what she was saying was only directed at him. "You say "you're" as in us, right?" He asked.

"No, I mean you, Cain." The guildmates could tell that the Fairy Tactician was here.

He sighed deeply and stood up. "Point me in the right direction and I'm gonna go kick his ass."

"What?! Not alone!" Mirajane exclaimed. "I'll be going as well!"

Elfman and Lisanna then stood up beside her. "Me too!" They both yelled.

"Guys, please." Cain tried to calm them down, but only failure followed.

"We're all going." Levy said in a calm manner. She placed her hand on Cain's shoulder. "We can't just let you go out all on your own. That's what friends are for."

"I don't think you understand young'uns."Warrod stepped forward. "This wizard is an odd one, but he has incredible power."

"They call him, Disorder." the First said. "His magic allows him to bring more... vicious sides out of people. As a side effect, this also brought his own vicious side, making him go insane." The dragon slayers and Levy looked at each other, then at the Strauss'. They all knew exactly what could happen.

"But still, why me?" Cain asked. His face signaled that he was a bit worried.

"You're the one that has the best chance against him. And we don't want to add too much to his arsenal." The dragon slayer sighed deeply. He then stood up and cracked his neck.

"Point me in his direction and I'll go kick his ass." Cain said. His blue aura was flaring around him. An intense heat was slowly building up.

"He's to the south of here." Warrod said. He only took a second to start creating another enormous tree.

"Wait." Cain instantly exclaimed. He took a few sniffs at the air, and found the most recognizable smell of a storm. "There's a rainstorm coming this way. The debris that might come off of the tree would cause a problem for the forest. I'll go on foot." He spun around on his heel and went down on one knee in front of Mirajane. He put his hand behind her head and placed their foreheads together. "Don't worry. I'll be back." He softly said, then kissed her. Nothing too embarrasing, but still passionate.

"Be careful out there." She whispered in his ear.

"I will." He said back and stood up. "See you guys later." He was so calm about it. It was almost frightening how he was suddenly taking the situation.

"Don't go dying on me." Gajeel grumbled. Levy shoved her elbow into his side, showing off her disapprovement. "Ouch!"

"Fight him like a real man and win it!" Elfman yelled. He violently thrusted his fists into the air, breaking right through the ceiling. Cain laughed at the display as he walked out the front door. As he had already expected, the wind had picked up. The treetops were fiercely shaking from side to side. Droplets of water were starting to come down from the grey clouds above. Suddenly, the rainstorm arrived, and water started to fall like arrows.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" Cain said and turned around. Mavis was leaning up against the house.

"You better. Now go get him." She said. He turned back around and took a deep breath.

"Sea Dragon Slipstream!" The rain started to form a barrier around him and he quickly skated away into the forest.

DEEPER IN THE FOREST...

"Dammit Natsu! We're lost!" Lucy yelled furiously.

"How do you know that?!" Natsu yelled back.

"Because we don't know where we are!" The bickering partners are on a simple delivery job. Their destination is Kyoki Town. Happy was out looking for the town, so the two wizards were on there own for now. It had been several hours since they had entered the forest. Rain began to trickle down their faces. "And now it's raining!" Lucy screamed with an ear-piercing voice."Hey, what's that over there?" She was looking at an old, rotting sign that said "Kyoki Town"

"Isn't that were we're supposed to go?" Natsu asked. His eyes traveled across the landscape of the town that he could visually see with his sharp vision but was unable to spy his blue furred friend. He then utilized one of his other sharp senses and began to sniff the air to try to discover his location by scent. "I can't find Happy's scent." His voice was filled to the brim with worry.

"We'd better get going. I'm sure he's just in the town." Lucy said. She did sympathize with Natsu, but right now, they had to get out of the rain. A small shack on the left side of the road seemed to be in better shape than any other building, so they quickly ran inside. Though they learned that looks can be deceiving. The inside of the shack was just as bad as the outside. Rotting boards, no furniture whatsoever, not even a single chair or bed.

"Man, this place is a dump." Natsu said while holding his nose closed. The rotting boards were especially pungent for his enhanced sense of smell.

"Anyone could've told you that." Lucy complained. Then a thought hit her. "Ugh, why didn't I call Horologium!" She then sighed loudly and let out another "Ugh." She quickly noticed that Natsu did not protest about her own complaining. A stinging heat hit her back. She slowly turned around to see Natsu, staring through a crack in the door. "What's wro-"

"Sshh!" He exclaimed. He pointed at the crack. She carefully moved over to the door and looked through. There was a male humanoid figure in standing in the rain. A dark cover of shadows shrouded his body. He was slowly walking with something in his right hand.

"Do you see that?" She asked.

"I do." His voice was filled with hatred. He clenched his fist and it became engulfed with flames. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He crashed through the door, lunging at the shadowy figure. He simply crouched to dodge Natsu's attack. Natsu then flipped around and landed on the ground, sliding backwards from the force that he rushed ahead with.

"I'm guessing this rodent is yours." He had a soft voice. So soft it was sinister. He held up the object he had in his hand. Lucy's heart fell. It was an unconcious Happy. His whole body was heavily bruised and his face was covered with blood and dirt.

"You bastard, I'll kill you!" Natsu roared with a passion. If he could get his hands on him, the worst would happen.

The man threw Happy back, letting him land in Lucy's arms. "Then bring it." He calmly said.

"Oh, poor Happy." Lucy whispered softly as she coddled him close to her bosom. _How could anyone hurt a poor defenseless exceed like this?_ She turned back to the fight that was unfolding and silently cheered on Natsu, hoping that this villainous stranger got what he deserved.

Natsu let out a loud growl and his right foot became enveloped with fire. "Fire Dragon Claw!" The flames around his foot propelled him towards his challenger. As he swung his leg, the stranger grabbed him and flinged him over his shoulder, destroying the shack in the process.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed after he shot through the air. She moved Happy to her left hand while she used her right to quickly move the debris from his body. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm pissed off." He answered with a grunt. As he got up, he groaned. "Man, this guy is strong."

"Then I'll lend you a hand!" She exclaimed and reached for a celestial key. She stood up and said, "Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo!" A bright light shined from her hand, as Leo entered their world.

"I was about to come here by myself, but I can see that you realized that you needed help." Loke said. He reached down to Natsu and helped him up. "You ready Natsu?"

"Let's give him the beating of his life." Natsu turned his head to face Happy, still unconcious in Lucy's arms. His fingers almost tore through his skin when he looked at his best friend. He turned back, and was faced with a grin from the attacker.

"Two against one, eh? That doesn't seem too fair, now does it?" With the last words, he thrusted his arms forwards and two hands of darkness shot out them. They quickly went into Loke's chest. He screamed in agony as they started to pull something out of him.

"Hey, let him go!" Lucy yelled.

"Alright." The stranger shortly stated. The two hands let go of Loke, but something came back with them. The shadows that was covering it quickly dissipated, revealing someone they had not seen in a while. The eclipse version of Loke. Eclipse Leo.

"It's been a while.." He said with a voice like poison. He turned to the shadowy figure beside him. "Who are you?"

"I guess it's time to show myself." He moved his arms into a cross and flicked them to side, making the shadows disappear. They were all shocked by the sight of him. His naked torso was covered with deep scars. His right arm was black, seemingly artificial, with a white crucifix on his shoulder. Crimson chains hung from his wrists and neck. He wore black baggy pants, which had holes around the knees. There was simple black boots on his feet. Surprisingly, his face had only one scar, reaching from his forehead, down across his nose, ending under his left eye. His eyes were both pitch black, same as his long hair. "As you can tell, I've gone through a lot of inhumane things. They have made me what I am now."

"I almost feel sorry for ya, but what you did to Happy, is unforgivable!" Natsu yelled furiously. "Just tell me your name so we can get going!"

"Call me Disorder." He said and took a new fighting stance. He was slightly bowing down with his arms spread open and knees bent, leaving his torso exposed.

"I'll end you!" Eclipse Leo yelled. "Dark Regulus Roar!" Dark flames shot out his mouth and quickly advanced towards the Fairy Tail wizards.

"Watch out!" Loke exclaimed as he grabbed Lucy and jumped out of the way. Natsu closely followed him.

"Ready?" He asked.

"I sure am now!" He yelled with dissatisfaction. Attacking Lucy was like his trigger. He was gonna get serious.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Flames quickly fired from his mouth towards the pair on the ground.

"Insanity Blast!" Disorder yelled and thrusted his forward, sending out a black ball of dark energy at the flames. It rushed at Natsu's roar and exploded, completely halting it's progress. As the two guildmates land back on the ground, Loke let go of Lucy.

"You should probably get back to a safe distance." He said.

"I will." She knew that she was no match for those two, and that they did not care about what would happen to her, no matter how severe. She ran to a nearby mine opening and hid behind some rocks. "Be careful." She mumbled to herself.

The two guildmembers turned to their opponents. "You're gonna pay for what you did to Happy!" Natsu yelled and ran at Disorder. Eclipse Leo then attacked him with a slashing attack, but he managed to dodge it.

"Your going to have to deal with me first!" He yelled, obviously holding a grudge against Natsu.

"Loke, can you take him?" Natsu asked.

"Sure." Loke said and taunted his opposite. He roared and lunged at him. Loke backflipped through the air to dodge the attack. "Regulus Impact!" His right hand became enveloped with light.

"Dark Regulus Hammer!" Eclipse Leo yelled. Their fists clashed in an explosion of light and darkness. The shockwave projected by it, knocked Natsu off of his feet, giving Disorder an opening.

"You think you can win like that?!" Disorder yelled and got behind the airborne Natsu. "Paranoia Strike!" Shadows seeped up from under his feet. He sent Natsu flying with one kick, then jumped up and kicked him again, making the young dragon slayer accelerate towards the ground.

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" Natsu yelled as two fireballs formed around his hands. He slammed them together, combining the flames into one large ball and threw it at Disorder. He was not expecting such a sudden reaction, so it hit him head-on. The fiery explosion did not send him further upwards, it only made him take some damage, as he quickly descended and landed on the ground.

"That ought to teach you a lesson!" Natsu yelled. Disorder cracked his neck once and entered his fighting stance again.

"This might prove to be a challenge." He calmly said. His eyes looked off to the left, watching something else. It was satisfying to him, as he began to grin. Natsu looked in that direction, and discovered that Loke had been knocked out.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't much help." He said and began to glow. Eclipse Leo simply turned to Natsu and walked in his direction. When Loke dissappeared back into the Celestial Spirit Realm, he sprinted at the dragon slayer. Suddenly, a swift figure kicked the lion in the face and sent him rocketing at Disorder. Eclipse Leo caught himself in the air and landed beside his ally. Water surrounded this character, which fell of his body, revealing his identity. The white haired dragon slayer, Cain.

"Sorry I'm late." He said.

* * *

 **Alright, Disorder is my very first original bad guy. So of course, I really want to know your opinion. Do you think he is interesting and want to know more about him? Do you think his look is good? Things like that. Please leave a review about him, but only if you want ;)**


	7. Disorderly Conduct: Part 2

**So I actually got to 7 chapters. Damn, I never thought I would make it this far. Thank you for the support! ;D I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Updated by: Writing Pixie 04-05-2016**

 **Disclaimer: I, The Storytelling Wraith, do not own the Fairy Tail world or any of it's pre-existing characters.**

* * *

"Sorry, I'm late." Cain stated upon arrival. He looked in Lucy's direction and discovered Happy's weak aura. He knew that the blue exceed was present, but he had no idea that he was in such bad shape. "Don't lose focus, Lucy. Concentrate on taking care of Happy. We'll handle this situation." Lucy frowned at him momentarily at being dismissed but mentally shrugged as it really was the most logical way to handle the situation. So, instead of becoming annoyed she turned her head slightly to look at him directly and nodded with approval.

"Where did you come from?" Natsu curiously asked. He was confused because he was sure that Cain, and the rest of the group he had left with, would have been back at the guild already.

"I was ordered by the First to take care of someone." He answered and looked aggresively at Disorder. "I'm guessing you're the wizard that they call Disorder."

"Correct." Disorder stated and cockily bowed with a grin.

"And who are you?" The question was directed at Eclipse Leo, who was not present in Cain's memories. The eclipse spirit seemed angry of the fact that he had arrived.

The spirit snorted Cain's direction. "I'm the celestial spirit leader of the zodiac, Leo the lion. You won't want to take me on, believe me." He growled in response and bared his teeth.

"Ha, yeah right! Sea Dragon Roar!" The massive stream of water reinitiated the fight.

"Dark Regulus Purge!" Eclipse Leo held out his palm and shot a torrent of dark flames at the opposing water. The two elements met and completely negated each other.

"Dammit, flames are more your thing Natsu!" Cain yelled to Natsu, who had engaged in melee combat with Disorder.

"We're switching? Alright!" The pink haired dragon slayer yelled. His blood was rushing through veins, filled with anger. He violently threw himself at Eclipse Leo. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" He subsequently grabbed Leo, with his hands ablaze, and sent him flying into the ground. Cain was a bit shocked at Natsu's violent behavior, but did not take it into further thought.

"Hmm, I am sure you will make an interesting challenge." Disorder's words came out calmly, but the malicious grin on his face told a different story. Cain wasn't affected either way. He was sent to take care of this creep, and that is exactly what he was going to do.

"Ocean Drive." Cain said as his body became surrounded by his water-like aura.

"That boost won't do you much good. It only shows what I can take!" Disorder yelled with grin as wide as possible. He thrusted his arms forward, sending two shadow arms at Cain. They were simply too fast for Cain to dodge. They grabbed him by the chest, just like with Loke, and tried to pull someone out. That was when Disorder noticed something. The arms slammed Cain into the ground and followed up with a flurry of quick punches.

"How are you resisting?!" He screamed maniacally. Cain spun back up on his feet.

"How should I know! Sea Dragon Geyser!" He then thrusted his hands into the ground. Tremors traveled through it and a steaming geyser came up from under Disorder.

"Depression Block!" Disorder yelled at the last second. A magical black oval appeared and shielded the physical scalding impact of the water that shot upward, however it could not stop the onslaught of the forceful thrust that propelled Disorder into the air. "I'll force it out of you!" He screamed as he plummeted towards Cain. "Paranoia Strike!" Both of his hands lit up with shadows.

"Sea Dragon Whirlpool!" Cain yelled and began to spin rapidly. His hands quickly became engulfed with water, as several streams of water shot out, forming a whirlpool. The attack was sent in Disorder's direction but unfortunately the punk had great flexibility and agility which he used to twist and turn at precisely the right moments to be able to dodge Cain's magic.

"Prepare for the end!" Disorder wildly yelled. The shadows on his hands became enormous and slashed at Cain.

"Sea Dragon Shielding Wings!" He yelled, as the darkness of the insane wizard made contact with his aura. Cain's body quickly became engulfed in an orb of ice, trapping Disorder with him.

"You pest!" He screamed and tried to escape, writhing like a rabid dog.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Leviathan Rage: Typhoon Lunge!" The ice around Cain immediately became a scalding hot liquid. Disorder screamed in pain, as his arms were now severely burned. The water quickly began to spiral around Cain's hand, grinding together, and he thrusted them into Disorder's chest. The two drilling typhoons sent Disorder flying into the cliff behind him. He groaned as his entire body was bound to the cliffside.

"Alright, no more going easy.." He quietly mumbled.

"What?" Cain exclaimed, as he could hear him with his heightened senses.

"Dark Mind!" Disorder exploded in a massive ball of flaming shadows. "Come to me!" He yelled as many strings of his shadows reached out to find his supposed ally. When he yelled those words, Cain suddenly became worried for Natsu. He had not heard anything. Not a single roar. Not a single sound other than him and his opponent.

"Sea Dragon Brilliant Eye." He said under his breath. His eyes turned into those of a reptile. They granted him the ability to "see"

Everything became clear to his sight. It did not take long before he found an unconcious Natsu and Leo. He turned around and saw Lucy, who was now also unconcious. "What did you do?" He asked the opposing wizard.

"My magic is called Sanity Magic." His voice was distorted and distant, as if he was a shadow himself. I can use it to affect the people around me in many ways, particularly mental statuses and diseases, right now I am using it to manipulate your friends minds into becoming somnipaths. Right now they think that they're sound asleep." The shadow arms now returned with Eclipse Leo in their grip. He disintegrated into the flaring darkness. It slowly grew in size.

Cain began to growl. "How dare you.." Then, the shadows suddenly stopped moving. A sniffing sound could be heard.

"Power.. I feel it.." Disorder said and sniffed again. "And it smells like a devil.." An acute pain slashed across Cain's heart, as he knew exactly who that would be. And sure enough, Mirajane was running towards them.

"I had to come!" She yelled while crying profusely. "I was just so worried!"

"No.." He mumbled. His heart flared with numerous emotions. "No Mirajane, stay away!" He then yelled with all his might. But it was too late. Disorder had already moved up to her. "Let her go you son of a bitch! Sea Dragon Ro-" He was cut off by the thought of him accidentally hitting Mirajane. "Sea Dragon Slipstream!" His water encased body quickly sped towards his love and her assailant.

"Too little too late.." A sharp solid spear appeared from the shadows.

"NOOO!" Cain screamed in agony, as he witnessed Mirajane getting pierced by the dark weapon. He came to a dead stop at Mirajane, lying on the ground. "No Mira, please don't leave.." He pleaded. Tears quickly sprinkled from his eyes.

"I'm sorry.. Serpent.." She whispered as her voice faded rapidly. His entire person began to shake violently. She was gone.

 _I couldn't protect her.._ He looked down at his hands, and felt the sorrow of loss. He dropped to his knees by her side. "No, no no.. I'm the one who's sorry Mira, please don't.." His efforts to wake her up were to no avail.

Out of nowhere, Disorder started to laugh. An annoying, agonizing laugh. "To see you like that makes me happy. Her magic energy was quite spectacular." Those words angered Cain. He clenched his fists to the point of being white.

"I'll make you pay!" He roared in a fit of blind rage and slowly rose into the air. His teeth were gritted, his eyes were draconic, and his skin was now partially covered by blue scales. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" Two shining orbs of water surrounded his hand, even covering his forarms. The constant rain was changing direction, heading to the orbs. "Hidden Water Form: Tsunami Soul!" He then slammed the two together, creating an even bigger orb, encasing his body with the shining water. He almost teleported to Disorder, who was too slow to react. It was now his end.

"What the-!" He exclaimed in a state of shock and confusion.

"Take this with you to hell!" Cain thrusted his arm out to his sides. The light from the orb burned away the shadows around Disorder, and it erupted. The orb turned into a giant sphere of ravaging streams, tearing at the insane wizard's body. He screamed in pain, as he tried to pull himself out of his torture. "I'm not through with you yet! Sea Dragon Pressure Fist!" The orb disbanded into hot steam when Cain jumped towards Disorder. A big ball of water had enveloped the dragon slayer's right hand, spinning ferociously. He hit his opponent dead in the stomach, and pierced right through him.

"You can't be beat me as long.. as.. you.." Disorder's voice stopped before he could finish. He was cut off by Cain, throwing him to the ground. He spat on him.

"Go to hell." He growled and let out a sigh. He was drained of his ethernano. He lazily began to walk over to Mirajane's lifeless body. He fell to his knees beside her, and ran a hand through her hair. Tears started to well up in his eyes. "I'm so, so sorry Mira.. I just couldn't protect you.." He sobbed. It was too much. He let out a loud cry of pain and sorrow. He gasped to catch his breath, as he was almost choking on his own cries.

A sudden noise of clapping appeared from behind him. "I honestly thought you would fail, but you're also a lot stronger than I expected." Cain slowly turned around, eyes wide open in shock, as he found Disorder leaning over him. He did not say anything, did not react.

Then a thought hit Cain. A thought so crazy, that it had to be his imagination. But no. "As long as you exist..." He mumbled to himself.

"Exactly. I am your opposite Cain." Disorder still looked the same, but his presence was somehow different. Somewhat, friendly. "When you killed me, I was freed from my living prison."

"Why attack?" Cain managed to ask in his state of shock.

Disorder lips curved into a smile."Because it would be more fun that way. Heh, if she wasn't on your mind all the time, you probably would have failed." With a snap of his fingers, he turned into a swift line of shadows. It shot into the hole in her chest. Before Cain could see what had happened, the wound had closed up. "Bye now." The shadows silently said. They then ran through the dragon slayer's body, reuniting them.

"What?" The rainclouds began to clear up, as Mirajane's lifeforce returned. "Mira? Mirajane?" He asked in a low voice. The sun's rays lit up the area around them. She squinted her eyes and smiled at him.

"Hi there, did I mess up?" She asked. A flow of happiness and relief flew through Cain.

"Mira!" He exclaimed and hugged her tight. He quickly moved his face in front of her's and kissed her passionately. "I thought I had lost you." He said when they took a breath, but they quickly continued. They pulled away at the same time. He noticed that his own opposite was now gone. But still.. "Thank you." He mumbled.

"What did you say?" Mirajane asked innocently.

"Nothing Mira. Let's get the other two." He answered with a smile and pulled her up. That was when he noticed his body's state. Completely healed. Guess having a reunion of yourself has it's perks. He noticed a dust cloud in the distance. "Uuuhh.."

"Let me at him, I'll kick his butt in!" A raging Natsu was sprinting at Cain. He jumped and landed right in front of him. "Where the hell is he?!" Natsu yelled. He saw Mirajane with a question mark on her face. "Oh hi Mira." He then quickly spun around, as he remembered his companion. "Lucy.. Lucy!" He yelled. Fortunately, she was already walking out from her hiding spot, with Happy flying beside her. "Alright Happy!" He exclaimed and ran over to his two friends. "What happened? How are you fine?"

The blue exceed seemed to only have thought of it now, as he grabbed his chin and began thinking. But not for long. "I have no idea, but I feel like a million jewels!" He demonstrated by doing a flip in the air.

"Who'd guess he wasn't so bad after all." Cain said to Mirajane. She smiled and leaned up against his shoulder.

"The magic of Fairy Tail at it's best." She did a little jump to reach his cheek. She quickly pecked it, which made Cain blush. He smiled awkwardly at her, and she smiled back. Her attention then returned to the three guild members, who were celebrating their indirect victory. "Hey guys! We're going back to Warrod's house. Do you want to come with?"

"The old tree's house? Sure, why not? Let's go Happy!" Natsu had not seen Warrod since he request him and Grey to help out the Sun Village.

"Hey, I'm still here!" Lucy yelled in frustration as the hot-headed dragon slayer and his exceed ran off.

When they had reached Warrod's house, Cain stopped a few feet from the door. "Is something the matter?" Mirajane asked. Natsu, Happy and Lucy had already gone inside, as the two could hear Natsu arguing with Gajeel. Something about strength.

"I just have some things to think about. Don't worry, it's not too serious." He answered with a smile. She nodded lightly and he kissed her forehead. She then proceeded to go in. Cain took a deep breath. He looked into the dark, clear night sky. "He's coming." He said. Mavis stepped up from behind him.

"Indeed. And you're not ready." She calmly said in her tactician persona. He sighed at her response.

"I know." He quietly said to her. The atmosphere around the two was filled with thought. "We have to start preparing. Now." His voice was deeply serious, pondering over their situation.

"There's an opportune competition coming up. It would be a good test for your strength." She was referring to the last time she was in Fiore.

"The Grand Magic Games. It would get every one of us riled up." He smirked at the thought of meeting the other guilds and potential rivals. His blue sparked into existence as he began to get excited. "We'll train hard, and we'll win it."

"Haha, you better." The First said. A memory gleamed in her mind. "And there's something else. Or rather, someone else."

"What is it Sprout?" He asked curiously. A light blue cat suddenly swung down from above, and landed on the railing in front of them. He had a pair of glasses on and wore a black and white mitre, with the Zentopia Church insigna on the front. He also wore a red scarf, decorated with a blue ornament, a simple dark blue t-shirt and white pants.

"That would be me." He said.

"Cain, this is Samuel. A member of the Zentopia Church." She said with a nervous smile, as she did not know how the two would react to each other. The exceed and dragon slayer's eyes met. They quickly saw vast potential. Cain held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Sammy." He said in a joking manner. Samuel rolled his eyes at his now aquired nickname. Nonetheless, he accepted Cain's hand, and they greeted.

"I hope we become a great asset to each other." He said politely. "As of late I came to the descision that it would of my best interest to join you." Samuel lifted the back of his shirt to show off his grey Fairy Tail guild mark. Cain turned his head to Mavis.

"It was mostly my convincing that made him come here. We do have a great sense of calculating possible outcomes." She said with relief. A partnership had been formed.

"That we do miss. That we do." Samuel said in acknowledgement. Mostly his own.

"You ready for the Magic Games?" Cain asked him.

"I have to say that I haven't been this thrilled in a while." He said with a big smirk, plastered on his face. "I was not a part of a guild back then."

"Well then, let's get this thing going. Welcome to Fairy Tail Sammy."


	8. Toxic Discovery

**This is one of the times, were I don't know what to say. So uuuuhh... Enjoy!**

 **Thanks to Writing Pixie for reviewing! I greatly appreciate it! And thanks to Forte De Tu for adding this story to your favorites xD**

 **Disclaimer: I, The Storytelling Wraith, do not own the Fairy Tail world or any of it's original characters.**

* * *

"He sure is taking his sweet ass time." Gajeel grumbled. His arguing with Natsu had subsided just a minute ago. Now they were all sitting and not really saying much. The experience that Mirajane had told them about was shocking. Especially to Eflman. Even the slight mention of another loss was horrifying to him.

"What is taking him so long?" Natsu complained. He was standing at the back end of the table, staring intently at the front door. He let out a low growl as he started to walk over to it. He was stopped halfway by Warrod, who placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Patience is a virtue young friend." He said. The door then opened, with Cain and Mavis walking in, followed by a light blue exceed.

"Hey, I recognize you. Samuel, right?" Levy asked. The exceed did a slight bow.

"Indeed I am miss." He suddenly noticed Gajeel sitting behind her, and began to look for something else. Or someone else.

"Is there a problem?" Gajeel asked. Samuel initially ignored him and activated his Aera. He flew over the grumbling dragon slayer and scanned the area visible to him. Gajeel had to growl at him before he gave him his attention.

"Where is Lily?" He asked with a very disgruntled tone. Gajeel blinked a few times before turning completely white in shock.

"I can analyze from his abscence, and from that expression of yours, that you forgot about him." Samuel said and adjusted his glasses at the completion of his analysis. And he was right. Gajeel had totally forgotten Lily. He immediately jumped up from his seat and ran out the door as fast as he could.

"I'm coming little buddy!" He screamed hysterically. Cain took off after him, as a raging iron dragon slayer could become a problem. The rest of his guildmates soon followed.

"Gajeel, you moron!" Cain yelled after him. "How could you forget to bring him?!"

"Come on screws-for-brains!" Natsu yelled. "Keep it together man!"

Samuel and the two founders were the only ones who did not run. Samuel sighed loudly and shook his head.

"So this is what I have to look forward to." He said and flew after them.

"They're as lively as ever." Warrod said and walked outside, watching their dust trail dissipate.

"They sure are." Mavis said and giggled.

A hard headbutt from Gajeel made the main door to their guild open viciously. "Where is my kitty cat!" He yelled ferociously. Everyone inside jumped up in shock, as Gajeel's voice roared through the atmosphere. Lily then came flying over to him.

"I'm right here Gajeel." He calmly said. The expression of fear came over him, as the emotional dragon slayer threw himself at him and broke the floor when he landed.

"I'll never let you out of my sight again little buddy!" He said whilst crying. "Where were you?"

"I just attended a small kiwi festival. It was quite delicious." Lily answered. The rest of the running group then came in huffing and puffing, trying to catch their breaths.

"My god.. You stubborn iron lizard, how do can you run so fast?!" Cain asked.

"He just loves Lily that much." A light voice said. It was the young sky dragon slayer, Wendy.

"Oh hi there Wendy. Just, just give me sec. Hoo boy!" Cain said and went down on his knees, desperately catching his breath. A faucet in the bar got turned on by Kinana. Cain instantly noticed and began sucking it in. The stream flew directly into his mouth, as he swallowed gallons upon gallons of water. When he was finished, he wiped off some leftover water and stood up. "There we go."

"Everyone, please stand up and gather around!" The old Master Makarov was standing in the middle of the guild's stage. Every member quickly flooded to their desired spots in front of him. Samuel had decided to stand by Cain, with Mirajane to his left. "As some of you know, the Grand Magic Games are coming up!" An intense sense of battle lust filled the air. The wizards of Fairy Tail had always enjoyed this event. "And as the master of this guild, it is my obligation to choose a team." The male dragon slayer's auras flared up. They were excited. Even Laxus. "This year's team will be.. Natsu Dragneel!" The dragon slayer grinned and threw his fists together.

"I won't let ya down gramps!" He exclaimed.

"Juvia Lockser!" Makarov then announced.

"Me? Alright, I'll do my best!" She said in such a way, that it made Grey smirk. Something about had sparked his feelings.

"Laxus Dreyar!" The lightning wizard only smiled in affirmation. "Elfman Strauss!"

The giant ogre-like man thrusted his hands into the air. "I'm gonna fight like a real man!" He yelled in excitement.

"And finally, Cain Umi!" Cain then smiled, showing off his bright teeth. He was excited to meet the challengers this guild had met throughout the years.

"What about the other team?" Gajeel asked. "I have to get in there!"

"Well Gajeel, we have specifically been instructed to only have one team."

"Gah! What?!" Gajeel yelled.

Erza fell to her knees behind him. "I can't believe I wasn't chosen." She quietly mumbled. "I have failed!"

"Why didn't I get chosen and firebreath here did?!" Grey asked.

"Come on, don't be a sore loser!" Cain teased.

"Let's just say, it wouldn't be fair." Makarov calmly responded. "Now, go and train hard. All of you!"

The training spots for each guild team were the same. The only difference being, that Cain, Mirajane and Samuel had joined Team Natsu and Shadow Gear. Cain stood on the beach they used last year, wearing a pair of black swimming trunks. He was taking in the fresh smell of seasalt. "Are you ready dear?" Mirajane asked as she walked up behind him. She folded her arms around and hugged him tightly.

"Heh, I sure am. Let's do this!" He yelled. Mirajane then let him go and they sprinted to the water. Grey, Natsu and Jet were already in the water, doing their own training.

"Ice-Make: Fro-" Grey was suddenly cut of by Jet, who had jumped out of the water and gave him a swift kick.

"Don't do that again!" He yelled. Cain and Mirajane stopped at the waters edge and stared at the display. The dragon slayer tapped Mirajane and nodded in the three wizards direction. Mirajane instantly understood and transformed into her Satan Soul. She grasped his neck and legs and threw him.

"Hey popsicle!" He yelled and punched his own chest. "Hit me!"

"You got it Nessie!" Gray yelled back and jumped out of the water. He tapped the water surface and a small platform appeared. "Ice-Make: Ice Cannon!" A long barreled cannon emerged from a whirl of ice around Gray's shoulder. A massive cannonball of ice subsequently shot out of it.

"I'm gonna smash it into a million pieces!" Natsu then suddenly yelled. He jumped out of the water and flew at the rapid iceball. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" As his fist became engulfed with flames, he punched the cannonball, turning it into icicles.

"Sea Dragon Tail Splash!" Cain yelled as the hundreds of icicles rocketed towards him. A tail-like whip formed around his hand, and he began swiping at the ice, smashing them to a beautiful rain of ice particles. He then dove down into the water. It had been a while since he had been fully submerged in an ocean. It felt like home. Though the following smell was not familiar. He crinkled his nose in disgust. It smelled like death. He could not find better words for it.

"Sea Dragon Brilliant Eye!" His eyes turned into a glowing draconic state, as his vision widened. He quickly noticed some dead fish by the shore, so he swam at a rapid pace to reach them. When he emerged from the water, he saw Wendy and Erza, chatting about something. Erza must have seen him out of the corner of her eyes, because she quickly waved at him. "Hey Erza, Wendy! Come over here!" He yelled. Erza gestured for Wendy to follow her.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked. She did not wait for an answer, as she noticed the fish. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but they must have been laying there for a while. They smell rancid." Cain answered and scratched his nose. A look of wonder went over Wendy when she took in the smell of them.

"I feel like I know this smell." She said and sniffed again. "Yeah, it's poison."

"Poison?" Cain said and took a look at the fish again. They were slowly decaying, even as they spoke. "Maybe, but it's not one I've heard."

"I feel like I have a name, but I can't put a finger on it." Erza mumbled and gripped her chin. The two dragon slayers suddenly sniffed, as a strong odor entered the air.

"It's strong. Let's follow it." Cain suggested. Wendy nodded in response.

"Alright, let's go." Erza said as she began to follow the dragon slayers. The two carefully singled out the stench, and began to move quicker. When they came to an alley, Cain used his Brilliant Eye spell to look ahead. A purple trail ran through it and stopped in front of a house across the street.

"He's in that house over there." He said and pointed to it. The girls nodded and went ahead. "I got you now." Cain mumbled to himself. A small tuft of discolored hair was at the end of the alley. "Hmm.." He took a quick sniff of it, but quickly thew it away, as it smelled horrid. "Yup, definitely him. Dirty bastard."

Erza was standing in front of the house with a simple sword drawn. She kicked in the door. "Come out! We know you're there!" She yelled. As Cain got over there, they could hear a thud and a loud grunt.

"You don't have to yell! I heard you guys from across the street!" Someone yelled. A shirtless man came around a corner. He had a dark tan skintone and dark maroon hair. A scar ran across his right eye. "I can tell that you Fairy Tails are still a ruckus."

Cain's fists tightened in frustration. "Erik!" He yelled. "I told you to bathe more!"

Erik then rushed at him, and their foreheads clashed. "I can't help it and you know it." He growled.

"You could at least keep the toxins to a minimum, you slithering lizard!" Cain growled back and pushed Erik back a little.

"What did you call me!" Erik roared. They quickly turned into a cloud of random fighting.

"I know you heard me!" Cain yelled as he pulled on Erik's long hair.

"Ow, that hurts you idiot!" Erik screeched in pain.

"Oh stop your whining! It's almost as bad as your stinky odor!" Cain yelled in response.

A loud stomp was heard from the girls' direction. "Stop it you two!" Erza fiercely yelled "I want to know what's going on, and that's an order!"

"Ugh, still as bossy as ever I see." Erik mumbled spitefully and got up on his feet. "It's just a small reunion."

"A reunion? How do you know each other already?" Wendy carefully asked. Even though Erik was not a part of the Oracion Seis anymore, he was still quite frightening to her.

"I found them by a bonfire in a forest. They were all sleeping here and there, so I took the liberty of sleeping up by the fire." Cain then gave Erik a friendly push. "And this guy somehow alerted the others of my presence."

Erik smirked. "Jellal used his Dark Grab to immobilize him, and the questioning ensued."

Erza waited for further explanation, but Erik and Cain just looked at her, waiting for her response. "That doesn't explain a lot. You talk like friends and fight like brothers. One evening is not enough for such development." She grabbed her chin and walked towards Erik. He nervously looked at Cain, who casually shrugged.

"Uuh, let's not focus on that, Erik?"

"Yes? Yes!" Erik exclaimed, as Erza's mere presence was frightening to anyone. Even Cain got chills from her sometimes.

"Why are you here? Are the rest of the Crime Sorcière also here?" Cain asked.

Erik sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I left."

"What? You left?" Cain was shocked. When he first met him, he seemed so loyal. It was almost too unbelievable that Erik would just leave.

"Yeah.." He was clearly conflicted with his decision. He began to walk behind the corner he had come out from. The others followed him, and entered a small living room, with nothing but a couch, which Erik presumably fell of from, and an open door, that lead to an outside pool.

"Why did you leave?" Cain then asked.

Erik moved over to a chair, sitting under a parasol, and took a seat. He sighed heavily. "I became bored." He answered. "So I left."

"Hmm.. Yeah, no way." Cain said. Erza shook her head at Erik, announcing that she could clearly see through his lie. "You're in love, aren't you?" Erik instantly froze in place. "Now, who's the lucky gal?"

"It has to be Kinana." Wendy then said. "She always seems to be dozing off, mumbling your name." She smiled at Erik, who was now blushing. He mildy grunted and looked off to the left, trying to ignore her.

"I knew she smelled familiar." Cain said. He walked over to Erik and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's gonna be at the games. You know that, right?"

"Ugh, of course I do, I'm not an idiot." Erik answered and pushed off Cain's hand. "And that's why I have to prove myself to her. It's my only chance."

Erza raised an eyebrow at him, thinking about how he would do that. "What are you proposing?" She asked. Erik smirked at her, knowing she would not take long. Her eyes widened as it struck her, that the only occasion would be..

"I'm competing in the games." He then stated.

Cain smiled and let out a small laugh. "I can't believe it. Which guild are you competing for?"

"I'm fighting for Lamia Scale." He stood up and moved the left leg of his pants, revealing a purple mermaid insignia.

"Why Lamia Scale?" Erza asked.

"The Twin Dragons were occupying Sabertooth, and there is no way I'm joining Blue Pegasus." He shook, finding the memory of Ichiya revolting. "And you can probably guess why Quatro Cerberus are out of the question."

"HA! No freaking way are you going to stay there!" Cain exclaimed. "You are coming with me after the games."

Wendy quickly intervened. "Cain, you can't make someone else's choices." She sternly said.

"If she approves of me, I'll come with you. But then you'll have to give me a rematch." Even though they could not register it, he was actually quite nervous. For the first time in his life, he was afraid. Afraid of being dismissed by his love.

"Done deal." He turned to his fellow guildmates. "Let's get this thing started, shall we?" The two female wizards nodded. They were not competing themselves, but they were going to try their best, to help their friends. The two dragon slayers fistbumped.

"See you later." They said in unison, as their training now truly began.

* * *

 **The return of the poison dragon slayer! I recently gained an interest in him, so I decided to make him Cain's friend ;D Hope you liked him joining in on the fun :D**


	9. The Trouble with Royalty

**Holy craaaaap! I have been gone for a long while, and I'm so sorry about that! Exams, vacation to Hungary and ADHD do not mix! (And a major writer's block :( ) I am sorry, I wish I could say more, but those words embody what I feel. Sorry! But for now, I hope you enjoy the latest installment of Fresh Salt!**

 **Oh yeah! Thank you to .Wolf.14 and jermainessj48 for following! And to jermaine again, and captainmexico for favoriting! xD If I missed someone.. Then you may strike me, Erza Style**

 **Disclaimer: I, The Storytelling Wraith, do not own the world of Fairy Tail or any of its pre-existing characters**

* * *

There were now only a few days left before the games would begin. Each wizard had trained hard to achieve their newfound strength. Erza had dedicated herself to train Cain, so that he was fully prepared for the upcoming challenge. As anyone could imagine, she ruled over him with an iron fist. But as most masters, she had decided to give him, and everyone else, a break, before the games began. They had rented out the same group of rooms as they did last year. Small, but suitable. This would be a night to remember.

"Man I'm bored!" Natsu exclaimed. The fiery dragon slayer was not one with a lot of patience, and right now, he spoke for all of them. Every wizard was sitting outside in their respective chairs.

"Couldn't agree more Salamander." Cain lazily said and scratched his head. Mirajane was sitting right next to him. She was half asleep. "Hey, wake up Mira!" He exclaimed and poked her arm. She yawned and quickly came to her senses.

"What is it?" She asked and yawned once more.

"Do you have any ideas for what we could do?" Gray asked and adjusted his seat position. Juvia was standing right beside him, admiring her icy prince.

"It is quite a mundane evening." Wendy swiftly added.

"Uhm.." Mirajane mumbled. "Well, we have all trained hard, right?" She then asked her guildmates. They of course all nodded. "Wouldn't it be exciting to show each other our strength?"

"I don't know if fire breath could take it." Gajeel said in a very cocky fashion.

"What'd you just say!" Natsu yelled and spewed embers.

"Calm down Natsu, we're all friends here." Cain said with a smirk. "I don't know if we should. I think it'd be more exciting to see it in a battle."

"I have to agree. Sorry Mira." Gray said to her. She sighed lightly and lowered her head.

"Don't you guys have some kind of party game?" Cain then asked. Everyone who had been here last year turned completely white, except for Erza. "What?"

"Yes! We do!" She happily exclaimed and pulled out a cup with some sticks. "The Guild Master Game!"

"Uuh, I don't know if that's a good idea Erza." Lucy nervously said, scared of what would become of them.

"Nonsense Lucy, it's a great idea." Erza said with excitement.

With the fire in her eyes, and everyone elses look of horror, Cain came to the discovery, that he had made a mistake. "I'm gonna need a drink."

A feeling of dread suddenly fell over each dragon slayer. It was draining them of energy. They all stood up and said, "I'm going for a walk.", and proceeded to exit out onto the street.

"Hey, wait!" Levy yelled after them, but she was too late. They were already gone.

"So you guys felt that too?" Cain asked as they were running towards the beach.

"Yeah, it feels like something draining my power." Gajeel answered. He took a quick sniff at the air, and discovered that there were already two others at the beach. Namely Laxus and Erik.

"Cain, what's going on here!" Laxus yelled with anger. "We're getting weaker!"

"He's right Serpent." Erik said with a serious expression.

"We have to completely confirm this." Cain said and moved in between the two. "I say we roar at full power."

"Alright then. Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled and spewed a massive amount of flames over the water. "That's weird." He said and looked at his hands. "Fire Dragon Roar!" An exact amount of flame came flying out of his mouth. "I'm not getting weaker."

"Iron Dragon Roar!" Gajeel yelled and cast his spell. A tunnel of iron blades flew out from his mouth. His vision suddenly became blurry and he fell to one knee.

"Gajeel!" Wendy exclaimed with worry. "Are you alright?" She then asked.

"Yeah, I just became lightheaded." He grumpily answered, panting at each word. Laxus, Erik and Wendy exchanged looks and then face towards the ocean.

"Lightning Dragon-!"

"Poison Dragon-!"

"Sky Dragon-!"

"Roar!" The three yelled in unison and spewed wind, lightning and poison out of their mouths. Wendy collapsed onto the sand, but the others only fell to a knee, like Gajeel did.

"Wendy!" Laxus yelled and limped heavily as he moved over to her. "Are you alright?" He asked. She let out a pained groan. "What the hell is going on!" He screamed.

Cain and Natsu looked on with horror, as their fellow dragon slayers were severely drained from that basic spell. "Sea Dragon Roar!" Cain then suddenly yelled. A giant surge of magic power quickly ran through him, as he let out a mighty stream of water.

"No.. This can't be happening.." He slammed his fist into the ground, as his eyes began to well up with tears. "No, not now!"

A bolt of lightning suddenly struck him. He screamed in pain, as the indefinite amount of volts ran through his body. Laxus grabbed the collar of his shirt and picked him up. "You better hope that I like your explanation buddy!" He yelled with intense rage. "You got stronger as we got weaker!"

"Royal Dragon Magic." Cain stated. "Royal Dragon Slayer Magic."

"What?" Natsu said. Like Laxus, he was furious, but also afraid. His power didn't diminish like the other four.

"Explain!" Laxus yelled as sparks of lightning flew around him.

"It is a rare power, only granted to dragons with high authority." The scared dragon slayer explained. "It isn't known where it comes from, only that they know how to use it. When I say that Samudra was a queen, I'm not joking around. The sea dragon queen, and the fire dragon king where the last two to have this power."

Laxus then let go of him and Erik stepped in. "How come you haven't said anything?" He asked.

"I didn't think that it would arrive so soon, but.." The young dragon slayer hesitated, carefully picking out his words. He did not want to anger the S-class wizard further. "I'll manage. I will learn how properly control, so I can say that this will never happen again."

"It better not." This came from Gajeel, who had picked up the now concscious Wendy. "I like you Serpent, so don't screw it up." He said in a serious tone.

"Let's get back to the house, and please don't fight you guys." Wendy said in a very tired and drowsy voice.

"You guys are loud enough as it is, so I'm going back to my own place." Erik said and turned around. "See you in the arena." He said while waving goodbye, and proceeded to silently walk away.

"I will." Cain said back. He looked down at the sand, thinking about what had just happened here. He was able to gain so much power, that it scared him. The cost of this magic was immense, but not unimaginable. He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. It was Natsu.

"Let's go back." He said. They then both turned to their left, discovering Laxus, who was walking away with heavy steps. "Hey, where are you heading off to Laxus?" Natsu asked curiously.

Laxus stopped and looked back. "I'm going to Crocus, Natsu. Hopefully I'll find Gramps and the others already there." He answered, but before he turned back around, he had quickly sent Cain an angry glare. "See ya later." He then said to the two dragon slayers.

"Laxus.." Cain mumbled to himself. He looked down at his feet and sighed.

"Hm, is something wrong?" Natsu asked him with concern and gave his shoulder a small squeeze. His fellow dragon slayer smiled.

"No, I'm okay Salamander. Let's get back to the others." Cain said and proceeded to walk.

"You know, I have the feeling that this might become a problem." The pink haired dragon slayer casually mentioned. He glanced towards the night's sky, and spotted the constellation of Aquarius.

"Maybe, but we can handle it. Right Natsu?" Cain asked with a smirk. No response came. "Natsu?" Cain turned to his guildmate and discovered him staring at the stars. He looked the same way, and saw the same set of stars. "Aquarius.. Her stars are gleaming bright tonight."

"Have you ever heard about her relationship with Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"No, I haven't." Cain answered and looked back at Natsu, whose face now seemed to give off a depressing vibe. "I can imagine that they meant a lot to each other, when you look like that." He then said.

Natsu smiled. "Yeah, they sure did." He said and proceeded to tell him about the times they had spent together. The smiles, the laughs. The good and the bad, and about the painful tears of sorrow, when Lucy had to sacrifice her. Cain himself even shed a few tears.

"Wow, that's.." Cain paused, as he was at a loss for words.

"I know right? They were like sisters." Natsu had always been saddened by Aquarius' end, but the stories about her and his close friend's experiences did make him smile.

"Hmm.." Cain began to mumble to himself, as he grasped his chin. "I wonder if-"

Suddenly, they heard a massive yell. "What the hell?!" Could be heard in the distance.

"That's Gajeel!" Natsu exclaimed in surprise. "Come on, he might be in trouble!" Cain simply gave him an affirmative nod and began running beside him.

"You guys always pick a fight somehow!" Cain said out loud with a smirk on his lips, as he admitted to himself, that it was quite fun to do battle with them.

"Hey, do you smell that?" Natsu asked after they had turned a corner. They began to slow down and eventually came to a stop.

"Now that you mention it, the air does smell.. Bitter?" Cain said as he started to sniff rapidly at the area around him. "Is that.. Beer?" He said and raised an eyebrow. "Do you know.. Wow, are you okay!?" He exclaimed as he turned to his guildmate, discovering his face being filled with dread.

"Oh no.. This is not good!" The hotheaded dragon slayer yelled in horror. He quickly sped up to a lightning fast sprint and almost instantly disappeared, leaving a dust trail.

"Hey! Get back here you piece of charcoal! I wasn't done talking yet!" Cain yelled after his friend. "Ugh, Sea Dragon Brilliant Eye." He quickly leapt onto the house to his right. It did not take long before he saw his guildmate, being pulled inside of the house they had rented. The white haired fairy sighed, as he jumped from building to building towards his destination.

"Fill up another barrel!" Someone yelled from inside of their temporary home. The aura of anger from a specific redhead could be felt in the atmosphere. Cain, now with a light feeling of fear in his core, sprung down from his position and carefully entered the home. A glass bottle swiftly rammed him in the gut, making him wince.

"What the hell?" He groaned and slowly lifted his head back up, coming to the realization that he might not survive. Erza looked like she would break someone in half. Jet and Droy were in front of her bowing down in fear. To her right was Juvia, crying her eyes out, while trying to nuzzle the resisting Gray. Right behind her was Levy, who was laughing profusely with a beer bottle in her left hand. "What is going on here?" The confused wizard mumbled to himself. A number of movements caught his eye to his left. He saw a distressed Samuel being ridden by a drunk Carla.

"You're a horsey, don't deny it!" She commanded. Samuel was in a state of disapprovement. He sighed as he began flying in small eights.

"Hey, get over here!" A rough male voice said. Cain looked outside and saw Natsu and Gajeel hiding behind some chairs. The young dragon slayer was smart enough to know, that he should not get involved with the girls freaky drunk antics. He quickly ran around Gray, who tried to call for help, but was stopped by a liquified Juvia, pouring herself over him.

"What happened here?!" Cain exclaimed as he got behind the chairs.

"This is what happens when they drink beer! It's absolutely terrifying!" Natsu responded and viciously scratched his head, trying to calm down.

"I already experienced this once, so I'm not going in there again!" Gajeel yelled in an angry and annoyed manner.

"Natsu, I saw you get pulled in. How did you escape?" The perplexed dragon slayer asked.

"Well, that was Lucy. She isn't that hard to handle, but she gets all weird trying to feed me stuff." The pink haired wizard said and shuddered.

Cain and Gajeel blinked a few times and had a collective thought. "Is he really that dense?"

"Wait a second. Where's Mira? And Wendy too!" Cain quickly asked and got up.

"No, get down you seasnake!" Natsu said and pulled his friend down. He did not want to catch Erza's attention right about now. "Don't worry Mira went to her room before this nightmare started."

"And Wendy managed to escape before I got pulled in." Gajeel then added.

"How did you even get out here? I can only imagine that it was Erza's doing." The two dragon slayers before looked at each other and slowly began shaking.

"It was horrifying.. Gajeel was under her foot, yammering on about more alcohol. Luckily Jet and Droy replaced him, when I entered. I'm lucky I got outta there alive." Natsu said, while Gajeel was trying his hardest not to let out any fear.

"So what do we do now? What did you do last time?" Cain asked out of his own fear of having to deal with the girls.

"Well we kinda just gotta let 'em be. They'll eventually get worn out." Gajeel answered and snuck away into some bushes. "I'll be in my room."

"What are you fools talking about?" All three dragon slayers gulped at the intense female voice.

"Erza!" Cain exclaimed in fear.

"Oh please no.." Natsu pleaded.

"If you don't get in there and bring me more booze right now, then I'll kill you!" The redhead yell in her drunken rage.

"We're on it ma'am!" The two dragonslayers screamed.

Cain then suddenly noticed a distinctive lack of iron in the air. He looked back to see that Gajeel had snuck away. "That coward ran away!?" He yelled in a short fit of anger. Luck was not on his side at that moment, because Erza suddenly threw a bottle to the back of his head, knocking him out.

THE NEXT MORNING...

As the sun's bright rays rose above the horizon, the guildmates eyes quickly began to flicker as they woke up.

"Ugh, my butt feels sore.." Natsu complained and gently touched it, just to see if it was still there. "Oh thank god."

"You think you feel sore? My whole body is sore." Lucy then said, while slightly wincing at the feeling. A small yawn could be heard from the corner behind the blonde wizard. "Oh, hi Levy." She lazily said and forced up a smile.

"Good morning Lu. Did we do that thing again?" The bluehaired wizard asked in confusion.

"I think so, because I don't remember anything." Lucy answered with a combined laugh and sob.

"All I remember is being wet." The ice wizard Gray said as he entered the room from the front door. Juvia followed close behind him, whilst blushing a deep red. "I wonder how that could've happened." He said sarcastically, as the two stepped in.

"Wait, where are Jet and Droy?" Natsu asked, only to be smashed into the floor by two bodies of opposite sizes.

"We're right here." The two Shadow Gear members said in sync.

"Ugh, you're crushing me.." The dragonslayer groaned from underneath them.

"Oh my, you guys look like you had quite the party." A light voice said from outside.

"Wendy! Don't tell me that you got into this too." Lucy said with worry.

"Don't worry about that. She got away." This time it was Cain, who had Erza slumped over his shoulder. Accompanying him was Gajeel, Mirajane and all four of the exceeds. Samuel however, was cracking his back due to last night's events. "So, you guys ready to head for Crocus?"

* * *

 **Alright then, I hoped you enjoy that! Please leave a review if you did. As always, criticism is always accepted, but not to the shit-talking extent.**

 **On another note, one of my favorite mangas, Bleach, is ending this exact week! Which makes me very sad :( But in light of this tragedy, I have decided to make a Bleach fanfic! Of course, Fairy Tail and Bleach are very different, so if you don't like Bleach, then you don't have to tune in. This desicion was also helped along by an acquaintance of mine, who's called Meijin Lightus. Recently I helped with his upcoming story, Bleach Unsealed. So big thanks to him! I think you should check him out :) He does have a Fairy Tail fanfic after all xD**

 **Now if you'll excuse me, Erza has made an "appointment" for me, so that I can go see Laki. Wish me luck o.O**


End file.
